


Return of an Empire

by inkandapurplequill



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Techno, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst & Fluff & Comfort, Antarctic Empire, Dadza, Gen, Human!Sally, Hurt & Comfort, Kidnapping, Mumza - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, References to Canon, Tags May Change, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit needs a hug, Trigger warnings will be added as necessary, there may be some triggering events but they would be spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandapurplequill/pseuds/inkandapurplequill
Summary: There used to be a kingdom, so great that it would be called an empire. It was prosperous and great. It was magnificent. It was powerful.Then it disappeared.The social season, a time of social events and political meetings, starts for the other two kingdoms. Dancing, good food, high spirits. The usual.After 5 years, the empire returns.Follow the Dream SMP characters in a Royalty AU where the Antarctic Empire disappears for 5 years in hardcore isolation, then returns. The nobles have to navigate court life and politics while facing interior and exterior threats. Welcome to a dramatic story full of angst, comfort, and fluff.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, NO SHIPPING EXCEPT FOR WHAT IS CANON, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, by that I mean that Phil's wife makes an appearance and Wil sticks to canon, we don't ship minors here - Relationship
Comments: 84
Kudos: 669





	1. Early Summer Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to Return of an Empire! Strap in for a rollercoaster of a story with moments to make you scream, cry, laugh, and "awwww". 
> 
> If any of the people featured in this story express dislike or are uncomfortable with anything in this story, this story will either be taken down or fixed. I am trying to be as respectful as possible. 
> 
> Constructive criticism, theories, and plot ideas are always welcome! Hate is not. 
> 
> Trigger warnings will be added when necessary. Expect a lot of swearing too.

The gentle sounds of quiet and ultimately pointless conversation filled the night air. Royals from the two nations chatted and danced at the first ball of the social season. In the past, there had been a third nation that also engaged in the revelry, but that nation had since disappeared.

This left the other two kingdoms to mingle amongst themselves, talking about courtly gossip and trivial topics. One particular royal was sick of it. 

Princess Niki of Desolis sighed as she asked about someone’s shoes for the third time in a row. She tried to remind herself of the merits of conversation, but it was hard to put up with this just for the sake of “political leverage”. She could only cheer silently when she was finally released from the tedious conversation.

Her pale gold dress gently swished on the wooden floor as she strolled over to her younger brother, Prince Tubbo. Tubbo was over by the table of refreshments, preferring to eat instead of talking to older and more pompous nobles. Niki knew that they _should_ talk to other people, being a part of the royal family of Desolis and all, but for a few minutes she was happy to join her brother next to the plentiful pastries and appetizers. 

“How are you enjoying the night?” she asked, grabbing a tart off the table.

The prince had his mouth full. “Ish no ah‘ful,” he said. Swallowing, he corrected himself. “It’s not awful. Not really great either.”

Princess Niki nodded. “You get used to it. Rather, you’re forced to get used to it, because this is what happens for the rest of the social season.”

“Nobody here is my age, though. I hate talking to people that are so much older than me. The SMP people are so weird.” Poor Tubbo was only 16, younger than most of the people gathered here. 

Niki could empathize, remembering her first time at a social ball. “At least we’re not Eret, who _has_ to talk to everyone. Especially King Dream.” She and Tubbo’s sibling, Eret, was the Monarch Regent, standing in for their ailing father. As the leading ruler for now, Eret was under more pressure than the other two siblings. Right now they were talking to two of the lords from the State of the Mincra People, more commonly abbreviated to SMP.

Prince Tubbo shuddered. “King Dream scares me. I know it’s custom for them and all, but why does he have to wear that mask? He’s so creepy!” Dream was the king of the SMP. Dressed in a green coat, the king wore a decorated green mask. It was custom for the royal family of the SMP to wear masks that covered the top half of their faces. This king preferred a simple white one, but he had others for formal occasions. Still, the lack of visible expression was unnerving.

“It is creepy, isn’t it? I can never tell what he’s thinking…”

“I’m glad I don’t have to be stuck in meetings with him. That’s father’s job… well, more Eret’s now, I guess…”

Niki brought the conversation back to the food. “How do you like the pastries?”

“You know, they’re really quite dry!”

On the other side of the ballroom, Lord Karl of the SMP excitedly talked about the upcoming jousting tournament. 

“My friend in Drywaters runs it. Sir James of House Beast? You might have heard of him. He’s really rich but he gives his money away a lot. Anyways, it’s a tournament. Uh, so you joust against each other? And people bet money? It’s a lot of fun. I even think that King Dream and Duke Nicholas will compete.”

“King Dream will compete?” Eret raised an eyebrow, mildly surprised to see a king competing in a tournament.

“Yeah, he and Duke Nick have been talking about going at each other for ages. He might not look like it, but he loves to fight.”

“Really? Lord Punz, what do you think?”

The other noble, also from the SMP, looked up. “Hmm? Wouldn’t surprise me. His Majesty loves a good challenge.”

“Your Majesty, you haven’t explained your situation as Regent. Forgive me for prying, but I really want to know.” From his tone, it was obvious Karl had been wondering from the start. 

“Ah, unfortunately, my father has taken ill and is currently unable to attend any events for this year. I am standing in for him while he recovers,” Eret sighed, not wanting to give too much away. They didn’t want Desolis to seem weak. Eret fixed their face in a neutral expression. In truth, they were worried about their father. 

“Will he recover? Will he be fit to rule again?” Punz seemed like he was asking out of sincere worry, but a flash in his eyes betrayed the true meaning of his words. _Is Desolis vulnerable right now?_

“It is luckily not an illness of the mind, nor does it appear to be terminal,” the monarch answered smoothly. 

“Good.”

Duke Quackity entertained a group of gathered nobles, regaling them with stories of a faraway land. He laughed and lifted a glass to his lips as he ranted about gangs, drugs, and muggings. The duke, who was from Desolis, was a master storyteller. His tales were full of action, drama, and heaping amounts of comedy. He began his next story, about when he parodied the king of the SMP and almost caused a diplomatic incident.

King Dream stood next to a window, looking at the blinking lights of the city outside. Drywaters was neutral ground, a place not controlled by any of the three kingdoms. The first ball of the social season, the time of year when the two kingdoms would get together for special events and meetings, was always held here. Dream thought about the days ahead. For the lesser nobles, this season was a time for mingling, good food, and parties. For the king, it meant a time of trade discussions, diplomacy, and politics. He hasn’t needed to worry about the safety or security of his country for a few years, but he still felt the twinges of anxiety. Luckily, the SMP had only Desolis to worry about in terms of competitors, and the two kingdoms were in a secure alliance. 

He whirled around at the tap of his shoulder. His two companions, the dukes George and Nicholas, stood in front of him. The dukes were his closest friends and appointed advisors. 

Duke George held two drinks in his hands and offered one to the king. Dream gratefully accepted, having forgotten to grab one while he was lost in thought.

“Cheers,” he said, and the trio toasted to a new season. 

A note played, long and stretched out, from a violin. The first song of the night began, a bright composition that sounded like a summer breeze had blown across the instruments. A few nobles pranced in the middle of the ballroom. The sweet notes filled the warm summer air. When the song concluded, polite clapping filled the room. People set drinks and plates down, preparing to join the next dance. A classically formal routine. It was the same as every ball, and hardly anything changed, save for the occasional interruption of a toast.

The orchestra started playing a waltz, and nobles moved to either find partners or move off to the sides of the large ballroom. Shoes made clicking sounds on the hardwood floor, timed to the 1-2-3 rhythm of the music. Muffled words were exchanged on the outskirts, and occasionally the click of glasses could be heard. The orchestra kept up the swelling music. The music was quick, and regal, and nostalgic. It was a rhythm that had stood the test of time. Violins and cellos kept up the harmony as the practiced movements of royalty filled the center of the ballroom. Sound overwhelmed the guests as the steps and the instruments and the voices overflowed the ballroom.

Then it all fell silent. 

The instruments and people stilled. Everyone turned to look at the door. 

There stood five people, dressed in the royal colors of a kingdom that had not been seen for five years. 

The Antarctic Empire had returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go! Most of the cast have been introduced, except for a few key characters. You'll meet them next chapter.
> 
> My first big project! I'm excited.  
> Yes, one of the kingdoms is named "State of the Mincra People". I wanted something that abbreviated to SMP. Yes, it's technically the Antarctic Empire but it didn't make sense for it to be an actual empire so it's a kingdom. I have a lot of ideas for little details to add, so expect a ton of worldbuilding.
> 
> Would you guys like me to include a list of who's who? As in the kingdoms and who is in them and people's roles.


	2. People of Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Antarctic Empire has returned. Who are they? Why are they here? What problems will they inevitably be responsible for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot begins. I should add that these characters aren't the actual people. They are more a mix of their DSMP personalities, a few of their actual traits, and a few traits that make sense for royals to have. 
> 
> Again, if any of the creators featured here are uncomfortable with anything, this fic will be taken down or it will be fixed.
> 
> CW: Swearing. Expect a lot of that in upcoming chapters.

The identity of this family was not lost on the gathered nobles, nor was the importance of their arrival. 

The oldest man was dressed in a suit of navy, with a white-furred cape over his shoulders. A silver crown adorned his blond head. On his arm was a woman in an ocean-blue dress with a white sash. Her dark hair was arranged artfully on top of her head, and a sparkling sapphire tiara completed the look. A younger man in a blue coat and tails was on the king’s other side, a silver crown on his brown hair as well. Next to him was a man in a gray coat with a crown that was golden instead of silver. The last member, who appeared to be the youngest, was a blond teenager in cyan clothing wearing another silver crown. 

They looked as cold and unfriendly as ice, standing stiffly with neutral expressions. 

The blond man stood with a regal air and surveyed the guests with a calm and collected stair. He stood with the authority of a king, and the sculpted crown on his head confirmed his status. He made no effort to speak until the gasps of the amazed crowd died down. 

“Hello everyone,” he said, “I am King Phil of the Antarctic Empire, and I’ve come with my family to rejoin the rest of this region.”

His words broke the shocked silence, prompting many questions from the confused and startled audience.

“Hey!” The shout came from the man in the golden crown. He was intimidating and bold, with the stance of a warrior. The crowd quieted, not wanting to upset the fierce-looking stranger. Said stranger gave a nod to the king, cueing him to continue.

“I know this must be a shock-” 

“No shit,” someone muttered.

“-but I would like to ask for your grace in allowing us to come back to the rest of society. Yes, we have been shut off from the rest of you for 5 years, but we felt it was time to come back. We had our reasons, which we _will not_ go into right now, but the Antarctic Empire is ready to return, and we are hopeful that you will allow us to.”

At this, the crowd was silent, faced with an uncertain decision. _Should we allow them to come back, after they’ve been gone for so long?_

One person made the choice for all of them. Eret strode forward and bowed in front of the king. “Welcome back, Your Majesties.”

“It’s good to be back.”

In an attempt at normalcy, the Antarctic Empire royals dispersed through the room to talk with the other nobles. Or rather, the King and Queen started discussing formalities with the other two rulers while their three sons decided to do...not that. Even the best education a nation has to offer can’t teach an introvert to be social. The princes split off, much to the annoyance of their parents. Still, Phil ignored it and turned back to the conversation with Dream and Eret.

Princess Niki spotted the two older princes at the table of food. She nervously adjusted her golden tiara, reminding herself that as a princess, she was on the same level as these two. There was nothing to worry about. She held the same rank, so they would treat her with respect. Still, the pair seemed aloof and unfriendly. Niki caught snippets of conversation as she walked forward.

“They don’t have anything with potatoes in it? What is wrong with these people?”

“Techno, we’re not in the mountains anymore. Get used to eating stuff that isn’t potatoes.”

“Why would I do that when potatoes exist?”

The two men were quietly bickering over food when Niki approached. They quickly noticed her and fell silent.

She decided to chat about the appetizers. Food was always a great way to make friends. 

“What do you think about the pastries?” She asked, referring to the berry tarts wrapped in golden dough. Trying to prompt words from the pair was proving… challenging.

“They’re alright,” the man with the silver crown said stiffly. An unsatisfying answer. He glanced at her. Brown eyes studied her, judging what kind of person she was. His brother said nothing.

Niki sighed. _Like every noble, small talk is as awkward and shallow as ever._ This was going to be harder than she thought. “They’re Desolis tarts, though the ones I make at home with my brother are much better.”

“You bake?” His eyes lit up.

She nodded. “When I can, between meetings and paperwork.”

He laughed. _Finally, progress._ “I can relate to that. I love to play music, but my work as prince and heir keeps me busy.” The man in blue dipped into a bow. “Wilbur, Crown Prince of the Antarctic Empire.”

Niki curtsied. “Princess Niki of Desolis.” 

“Pleasure to meet you, Your Highness.”

“Nice to meet you as well.”

The other prince, who had stayed silent, stared at her awkwardly. She wanted to call him rude, but her tutors as a child always told her that you should never insult the person you were trying to be diplomatic with.

Wilbur followed her gaze and chuckled. “Please, forgive Techno,” he said. “He’s not much of a talker.”

“I can see that.”

“I’ve got another brother too, although I don’t know where he’s gotten off to, the little gremlin…”

Tommy was the first to run off from the group. The blond teen was sick of looking proud and royal. He was proud of himself for standing so straight for so long, remembering all the times his father had criticized his posture. 

He didn’t want to come here. He wasn’t the big fan of social gatherings even at home, and he hadn’t attended events with this many people before. Still, he knew why he had to come. He had to join the rest of his family as a prince of the Antarctic Empire, showing off in front of the other kingdoms. Wil had drilled into him the importance of a good first impression, and how “this is the first time we’ve been seen in 5 years” and he needed to “appear strong and cool”. 

He would’ve run over to the food, but his older brothers were already there talking to a girl with pale blonde hair and he didn’t want to deal with them. He groaned quietly, not looking forward to this event. _Fucking hell, why’d I need to be dragged out here? I’m 16, I don’t wanna be here. I’m not like a diplomat or something either. Let Wil do the talking! I’d just run my mouth off and-_

“Hello!” 

“Fuck!”

“Huh?” A brunet boy had snuck up behind Tommy and startled him. The boy was dressed in a muted yellow coat, and had a small golden crown on his head. 

Tommy slapped a hand over his mouth, silently scolding himself for being an idiot. _First impressions, dumbass!_

Standing up straight, he cleared his throat and tried to look proper. “Hello. My name is Thomas, and I am a prince of the Antarctic Empire.”

“O-Kay.” The other boy looked at Tommy like he was weird, then shrugged. “I’m Prince Tubbo of Desolis. Hello Thomas, who is a prince of the Antarctic Empire.”

The blond teen decided to drop the formalities. _Right, can’t keep this up. Too fuckin’ awkward._ “You know what? Call me Tommy.” 

Tubbo smiled. “Hi Tommy. How’s your night going?”

“Honestly it really fuckin’ sucks-“ Tommy shut his mouth again. “You didn’t hear that.”

“I didn’t hear the other time you swore either. Nope, definitely didn’t. Definitely don’t agree with the thing I definitely didn’t hear.”

Tommy laughed. “You know what, Tubbo? Big T? Big man? Can I call you that? I think we’re gonna be great friends.”

More serious conversation was being held across the room. The monarchs of the other two kingdoms were interrogating Phil and Kristin about their return and what had been going on for the last 5 years. 

“While I can say that your presence is not unwelcome here, I can’t say that it isn’t surprising. What made you come back?” the monarch of Desolis asked. Eret was intrigued about this country and showed it with their barrage of questions. 

“We realized that, well, we missed the rest of ya, to put it simply. Our court agreed that it was more beneficial for the Empire to be active with the rest of the region. After the previous king died, we went into hardcore isolation. And at the time, that was what was best for us. Now, what’s best for my kingdom is this,” Phil explained. 

“And we hope that you’ll have us,” Kristin added. 

Eret nodded slowly. “Of course.”

The king in the green mask spoke for the first time. “Forgive me, Your Majesties,” he said, “but this seems a little suspicious. The Antarctic Empire was secretive even before you disappeared, then you shut your borders and we heard nothing from you for 5 years, and now you just walk back in? I hate to say this, but your motives are questionable.”

“I understand your concerns, King Dream.” This time, it was the queen that answered. “But I assure you, we only want the best for our kingdom, and for all of our kingdoms.”

“In fact, in a show of good faith,” King Phil raised his voice to address the entire room, “We would like to host the next event at our castle, back in L’Manberg.”

Excited murmurs spread throughout the room. Many of the guests hadn’t been to the snowy kingdom before. The Antarctic Empire was completely closed off for 5 years. All that they knew about it was based on rumors and speculation. They didn’t realize what it would truly be like. Actually, they probably didn’t realize how cold it would be either.

Sensing this, Wilbur spoke up. “Make sure you bring a coat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note, I don't know how comfortable Kristin (Phil's wife) is with being in fanfictions, so her appearances are going to be limited. If it does happen that she isn't comfortable, I'll take down this version and upload a version without her in it.


	3. It's Too Cold for You Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ball is held in the kingdom of snow. The last traces of winter linger as nobles waltz into the night.
> 
> (Chapter title from "Sweater Weather" by The Neighbourhood)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of the people in this work are uncomfortable with any part of it, the work will either be taken down or edited.

Several of the guests, in fact, did not bring a coat. In their defense, when you barely know anything about a place, it’s easy to underestimate how _freezing_ it is. Then again, it’s called the Antarctic Empire. You would think that they would get the message. 

Prince Tubbo did not get the message. He shivered in his gray coat, which was too thin to keep out the chill. Even in summer, the Antarctic Empire remained frigid. In the middle of the kingdom, there was snow year-round. Unfortunately for Tubbo, the Empire’s capital of L’Manberg was in the middle of the kingdom. Still, his excitement kept him in high spirits.

Next to him, his sister Niki stared out the frosted window. She had swapped their kingdom’s color of gold for a pale blue dress with shimmering fabric. A sheer white shawl was pulled over her exposed shoulders. Her diamond tiara sparkled like the ice that was ever-present in this land.

Eret sat across from them, deep in thought. The Regent chose a deep blue cape to match their hosts, a sign of friendship and respect. Eret was always smart with their fashion choices. They knew exactly what to wear for every occasion and knew how to look damn good while doing it. 

The royal palace came into view. Built into the side of a mountain, the large castle towered up to the sky. It looked magnificent and imposing. It also looked slightly terrifying, which is probably what the architect had been aiming for. 

As the Desolis royals stepped out into the frosty air, other nobles began arriving. The large spruce doors were open, and the guests steadily walked inside, glad to be out of the cold. 

Inside, a dark blue carpet was laid over stone floors. Fires blazed in sconces along the walls of the entryway, adding a little warmth to the entryway. 

When most of the guests were inside, a second pair of doors opened. This time, the doors lead to the throne room. The blue carpet continued and lead to a raised platform where the royal family of the Antarctic Empire was sitting. The king, dressed in a royal blue suit, was seated on a silver throne that had intricately carved wings jutting out from each side. The queen sat next to him, and their sons stood on his other side. The queen’s dress was a deep shade of blue, almost black, with light blue accents that sparkled in the candlelight. 

“Welcome, everybody!” King Phil stood up and greeted the guests, his tone warm and inviting. “It’s good to have you all here. Welcome, everyone, to the Antarctic Empire. It’s a little cold,” he added, prompting chuckles from the audience, “but fires are lit in the ballroom, and hot drinks are available.”

Queen Kristin gestured to a stone archway that led to the ballroom. “Without further ado, let the dance begin!” 

Duke George gasped at the sheer size of the room. The massive walls were stone, but beautifully carved. A high ceiling boasted dazzling crystal chandeliers. Wool tapestries that showed gorgeous mountain landscapes were hung on the perimeter. He followed his ruler, keeping his position at King Dream’s side. On the king’s other side was Duke Nicholas. The two dukes were the SMP monarch’s closest companions, so they stayed with him wherever he went. 

King Phil gestured to the orchestra, who began playing a quick waltz. He then turned to Kristin, offered her his hand, and they began dancing together in a whirl of blue. More nobles began joining in, the candlelight casting dim shadows across the marble floor. 

Niki was startled by a tap on her shoulder, and she turned around to see Prince Wilbur standing in front of her. 

“Care to dance?” he asked. “As the prince, I’m expected to be a good host, and you’re literally the only person I’ve talked to here that isn’t family.”

She smiled. “Of course,” she said, taking his hand and walking to the middle of the dance floor. They made light conversation over dance steps, talking about the differences in their kingdoms. Desolis was warm and bright, a kingdom of the sun. In contrast, the Antarctic Empire was cold and dark, but glowing with the happiness of the people.

When the song ended, they parted ways. Princess Niki walked over to her brother, who was talking to the youngest of the Antarctic princes. The blond prince had a sour expression. Tubbo was pleading with him.

“Ah, c’mon Tommy, it won’t be that bad. You’re the host here, you need to dance with _someone!_ ”

“I did dance with someone! I danced with the SMP princess, and she stepped all over my toes.”

“Well, Drista’s known for being a handful, I can’t exactly blame you for not enjoying that experience…” Tubbo sighed. “Look, there’s one more song until the food comes out, and then we can go and eat.”

“Yeah, but the last song is that one waltz that always makes me trip over my feet. It’s hard, Tubbo!”

“It won’t be _that_ bad! Just go and ask someone!”

“Why don’t you do it, if it’s so easy?”

“Fine, I will! I-Niki!” Her brother’s blue eyes lit up. “Perfect timing! You can dance with Prince Tommy over here.”

Tommy spluttered. “I-what? She’s like, what, three years older than I am?”

“Yeah, but she’s really nice and a really good dancer. She can show you the ropes.”

Niki was as startled as Tommy at Tubbo’s suggestion, but shrugged. “I can do that. It’s not that hard, Tommy. We can stick to the outside, I’ll teach you the steps, and it will be fine.”

The blond prince reluctantly agreed. The pair started dancing as the first chords of the last song played.

“Are you enjoying the night so far, Prince Tommy?” Niki tried to start a conversation. 

“S’all right, I guess. I don’t really know anybody, but Tubbo seems nice, and Wil told me that I need to ‘make connections’ as he put it.” He stumbled, and Niki corrected his movements. 

“Having this many people around must be new for you.”  
“Yeah, it is. Everyone knows the story, we were isolated for 5 years, yada yada. And I wasn’t exposed to much of it before my grandfather died anyways. So yeah, this is new for me. I’ll get used to it I guess. I don’t really know much about the other kingdoms, or the nobles in them. I’m pretty sure my tutors taught me about them, but I just don’t remember.”

“So this must be tough for you, then.”

“It is.” The prince’s eyes settled on something else across the ballroom. “You know what’s a fact I didn’t forget? That people from the SMP always wear masks. I always thought that was kinda creepy, especially King Dream’s mask. Why did he have to go for just blank white?”

“I know, right?”

Phil addressed the royals. “Everyone,” he called, “dinner is served.” He lead them into a vast dining hall. Three wooden tables were placed in a U shape. Gilded plates surrounded by numerous utensils were laid at each place. Polished candelabras gleamed next to crystal glasses. A chandelier cast golden light across the hall, setting a homely and welcoming mood.

Taking his place at the head of the table, he looked over the gathered nobles. Drinks had been poured. Conversation echoed off the vast ceilings. Everybody appeared to be happy and content, exactly what he wanted. He was anxious to make an excellent first impression, since he had never officially attended an international gathering as king of the Antarctic Empire before. 

He turned to Techno, who was seated at his right. “Are you having a good time?” The king knew his adopted son wasn’t keen on social events, and probably preferred back when they were in isolation.

Techno stared into his plate. “I don’t want to be here,” he admitted quietly. “I don’t know anybody. Wilbur, and even Tommy, are making friends and connections, but I haven’t had any luck.”

“They’re probably scared of ya, mate,” Phil smiled gently. 

Prince Techno snorted. “I can believe that.” The prince spent most of his days sparring, leaving the politics and paperwork to Wilbur. He showed promise at being an excellent General one day, but lacked social skills. Techno was one of the Antarctic Empire's most fearsome warriors, that is until you got to know him. His brothers teased him for secretly being a “big softie” that loved literature. Techno had a way with words, that’s for sure. But words on a page are easier than words in a conversation. 

Phil leaned over and gave Techno a comforting pat on the arm. “It’ll be fine,” he whispered. The prince smiled back. 

A few seats away, Tommy whined. “When’s the food coming out? I’m starving.”

Touching moment over. The king sighed and gave his youngest a disapproving stare. “Soon, Tommy, soon. Any minute now, in fact. Be patient, people are still having drinks.” The sweet berry wine was an Antarctic Empire specialty that was readily enjoyed by the guests. 

Eventually, servants brought out the first course. Silverware clinked against the plates as the nobles dug in. The appetizer served was fresh salmon, followed by the main course of lamb and potatoes. 

It was during dessert when the bad news arrived. 

A servant walked up to King Phil and whispered something in his ear. Nodding slowly, he muttered something to the servant before standing up to tell the guests. 

“Unfortunately, it looks like we are snowed in. A blizzard has started, and I can tell that many of you are woefully underprepared for the journey home.”

Amidst shocked gasps, Wilbur muttered, “Should’ve listened to me. I told them to bring a coat!”

The blond man continued. “Don’t worry guys, rooms are being prepared for you as I speak. Security won’t be an issue, as we have guards stationed in the palace after dark. You will find the appropriate clothes in your rooms. Now, when the party ends, I would like each of you to find a servant and ask them to show you to your room. For now, though, the party is still going, and we have some lovely cider and snacks for you to enjoy. If you have any additional concerns, you can bring them up with me or with Queen Kristin.”

When the dinner was over, the guests retreated to their assigned rooms to wait out the night. The castle hallways were dim and moody, the sun having set two hours ago. The castle was cold and quiet, the silence broken only by the steps of the occasional sentry or servant.

Prince Tommy couldn’t sleep. The day’s events had left him restless. He decided to go for a stroll through the castle corridors, or perhaps grab a cup of hot cider from the kitchen. The cooks knew him, and they were always kind. Maybe he would check in on Tubbo, who was down on the third floor with the other guests.

He nodded to a group of strangers, who he assumed to be nighttime wanderers like himself. They were all wearing white masks. _Must be from the SMP._

If Tommy had paid attention to his lessons, he would have remembered that only the immediate royal family of the SMP wore masks. Lesser nobles did not. 

He would have then realized that those people were not supposed to be here.

He would have realized that those people were dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some little facts for ya!  
> The three kingdoms each have a color associated with them. AE = blue, Desolis = yellow/gold, and SMP = green. The importance of the color itself varies. In the SMP, is it respectful for foreign nobles to wear green or something with green on it. In the AE, blue is the symbol of good luck and happiness. Ghostbur's beliefs around blue things are basically canon for the Empire in this universe.  
> And to clear up some possible confusion, L'Manberg is the capital city of the Antarctic Empire. Nether is the capital of the SMP, and Verdawn is the capital of Desolis.


	4. Muffled Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scream echoes through the palace. Someone is in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Kidnapping, being attacked, not great stuff tbh. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> Also yeah I know I said no Kristen but this is one of the very few times.
> 
> As always, if any of the people featured are uncomfortable with anything in this work it will either be taken down or edited.

Amidst the darkness and the snow, there is fear. In the protective stone walls of the castle, there is danger. When the winds howl and brush against the windows like an overenthusiastic cat, when the blizzard falls hard and fast, when the halls are quiet except for a victim and his enemies…

There is terror.

A distant yell disturbed Kristin’s sleep. She jolted awake and was immediately concerned. _What was that?_

Getting out of bed carefully, she slipped into a wool robe before quietly walking out of her bedroom. The cold hallways were quiet. Did she imagine the noise?

Another muffled sound echoed through the halls. _Nope, definitely real._ She was surprised nobody else had heard it. Then again, most of the palace was asleep. 

The queen quickly walked out of the corridor, nodding to the guards on either side of the door. Two guards were always stationed outside of the hallway where the royal family’s bedrooms were, but never inside the hallway unless they were called for.

“Your Majesty, may I ask where are you going at this time of night?” One of the guards asked. 

_He didn’t hear the scream then._ “Just going to look at something. Don’t worry.” _No time to explain, and it will be embarrassing if I’m wrong._ “But… maybe keep an eye out.”

The guard seemed perplexed but obeyed the queen. “Of course.”

She hurried through the castle. The scream had sounded like it came from a hall to the left. She ran through passageways, urgency growing with every step. A seed of dread was sprouting in her heart. 

It came to fruition when she turned a corner and saw a mother’s worst nightmare. 

Tommy was struggling against a group of people wearing white masks. He was pinned down, with a wad of cloth held over his mouth to muffle the loud boy’s cries. His pale face was bruised and he was visibly hurt, but he kept fighting. He kicked and fought like he was possessed, desperate to escape.   
Kristin watched in horror, stunned by the scene in front of her. 

When Tommy saw her, his eyes widened and he tried to yell out. All he did was alert the group to her presence. Tommy could only stare as another one of the people grabbed his mother and wrapped an arm around her neck. His heart fell. His last glimpse as he was dragged away was the queen falling to the floor. 

“Should’ve stayed in isolation,” a gruff voice said, and then his vision went black.

Phil woke to see a cold space in the bed beside him. “Kristin? Kristin?” he called, his voice growing louder in panic. He hurriedly pulled on a robe and ran out the door, telling the guards what happened and commanding a search and to check on his sons as well. Wilbur and Techno drowsily left their rooms.

“What’s going on?” Wilbur asked, tired from sleep.

“Your mother is missing,” the king said bluntly. The harsh news startled Wilbur awake.

“What?” Tiredness pushed aside, the prince stood up straight and nodded. “I’ll search the east hall and tell the rest of the guards.”

Phil rushed down corridors, his heart aching over worry for Kristen’s safety. He turns around a corner to see his wife’s body on the floor. Not caring about propriety, he rushed over to her side.

“Kristin? Kristin, please wake up.” Phil begged, desperate for a sign of life. Fortunately, she opened her dark eyes and looked up at him. Then, she gasps.

“Tommy, they got Tommy,” the queen cried, her eyes wide with panic. She tried to sit up, only to fall back down with a groan. 

“What? Kristin, are you-”

“Tommy, he-they-I tried to stop them, but-”

“Slow down, what did they do? Who’s they? What happened to Tommy?”

A guard approached the pair as Wilbur and Techno rounded the corner. “Your Majesties, I have some unfortunate news.”

The king expected to find relief in his sons’ faces, but he found worry and anger instead. “What happened now?”

“Prince Thomas is missing.”

“WHAT?”

Roused by the commotion, a few drowsy guests trickled into the hallway. Still holding Kristin in his arms, Phil glanced up at the gathered people. Many had looks of concern on their faces. King Dream was still wearing his white mask. Kristin, upon seeing his mask, gasped in fear and tried to back away. 

“What’s wrong with her?” His tone showed as much emotion as his blank mask.

Phil stood up, his eyes cold. “My youngest son has been kidnapped and my wife was attacked,” he announced. His glare halted any more questions from the now ashamed king.

Wilbur stepped forward to address the crowd while Phil helped Kristin up. “I ask that all of you either head back to your rooms or stay here to form search parties.” He turned to a nearby servant. “Please escort people back to their rooms, and also ask Ranboo to come here. We need all the help we can get. Have the entire castle on high alert, and lock it down. Nobody leaves until we find Tommy.” The prince’s brown eyes were full of determination and restrained anger. “Unless you are going to be helpful, you are dismissed. It is safer for you to remain in your rooms than it is to have unaccounted for individuals wandering the castle. We do not want someone else to disappear tonight.”

Wilbur looked over to Techno to see the same fire reflected in his eyes. They had two goals: find Tommy and make sure he’s alright, and to completely destroy whoever did this to him. 

Phil stood up with his arm supporting Kristin and lowered his voice. “I’m going to take her back to our room,” he said. “I want you two to search and take charge, and _find your brother_.” He smiled, though it looked more like a grimace. “Give ‘em hell.”

“Will do.”

Most of the guests had gone back to their rooms, fearful that they might be next. A few remained. Wilbur recognized Niki, Eret, and someone who could be their brother. The unknown Desolis sibling was trembling in anger. Wilbur was surprised but didn’t question it. _The more, the merrier._ One of the lords of the SMP stuck around, as did the king and his two companions.

“Your Highness?” A man wearing black and white sprinted up the corridor. His equally monochrome mask hid part of his face. He stopped in front of Wilbur, panting. “I came as soon as I heard.”

“Ranboo! Perfect timing. We were just about to set out to find these bastards.” Ranboo was a servant that had been assigned to be Tommy’s “personal assistant” and had since become a close friend and confidant of the family.

Ranboo nodded and stood up straight. “Where do we start?”

Wilbur began giving directions. “They’re most likely in a room off one of the main hallways. Storage, bathrooms, spare rooms. I doubt they’re in a guest bedroom because we have so many guests here but it’s worth a check. The castle is locked down so they can’t have left, and they’re probably not in the servant’s quarters because there are so many people there. That leaves the main areas of the first, second, and third floors. Third floor is the guest bedrooms, so not likely but we should still check. We’re not risking anything.”

“We should split up, but stay in groups,” Eret suggested. 

Wilbur nodded. “Good idea. Techno and I will search the second floor. Ranboo, can you take the Monarch Regent Eret and go around the west halls on the first floor? Princess Niki and… I’m sorry, what’s your name?”

“Prince Tubbo of Desolis, Your Highness. You can trust me. Tommy is my friend.”

“Right, ok. Prince Tubbo and Princess Niki, you guys can search the first floor east halls. King Dream, if you and the other nobles from the SMP could wander around the hallways where the guests are staying and make sure everything is alright there?” Wil didn’t trust Dream at the moment, not after his rude comment and how the queen had reacted to his mask. He was best left to search where the guards were heavily concentrated.

“Servants will also be around looking, so if you need directions, ask them. Understood?”

Techno spoke up for the first time. “And if you do find him… don’t do anything until Wil and I get there.” An unspoken threat hung in the air.

_So we can kill them ourselves._

Meanwhile, in an unknown part of the palace, a terrified teenager woke up surrounded by his enemies. White masks glared at him, a nightmare come to life. Captured and confused, he could only hope that someone would find him soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the whole royalty and kidnapping thing, I recommend you check out "An Act of War" by DiamondBreeze! Their work dives into it much more than this one does. 
> 
> I'm so happy with how well this fic is doing! Your comments and kudos mean a lot to me.


	5. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's missing and the search is on to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if any of the people featured in this are uncomfortable with anything in this work, the work will be taken down and/or edited. 
> 
> TW: Swearing, being kidnapped, being hurt

Tubbo was silently seething as they walked through the castle. He’d only known Tommy for little more than a week, but the two princes were already quite close. Close enough that Tubbo was ready to fight whoever had hurt him. He knew that was better left to Tommy’s brothers, though. The Crown Prince’s expression earlier had been terrifying. It was the glare of a man who has had something taken from him, and who will not let  _ anyone _ or  _ anything _ stop him from getting it back.

The brunet just hoped Tommy wasn’t hurt. He hoped he would be found soon. But his hope diminished when they entered five different rooms with no boisterous blond boy in sight.

Niki opened another door, this time to a large library that was full of books but devoid of people. Tubbo sighed. He hoped the others were having better luck. 

Eret was not having better luck. The monarch followed Ranboo through dark hallways, letting the strange man lead the way. The silence was awkward, so they tried to make conversation. 

“How long have you been working for His Highness?”

“3 years.” Ranboo’s answer was short, his mind focused on finding his friend. “I was originally hired to be a babysitter of sorts for Prince Tommy, but eventually I just became his friend that gets paid.”

Eret laughed. “Sounds like a nice job.”

“It is. Though sometimes it feels like I’m not paid enough to put up with him.” He looked immediately guilty. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Nah, it’s alright. We’ll find him, don’t worry.”

_ Goddamnit, why’d we have to make the castle so large?  _ Wilbur internally complained as they checked another closet, only to find it empty like the rest. Cleaning supplies, but no blond sixteen year old. He was starting to get desperate.  _ I’ll stop calling you a gremlin child, as long as we can find you, Tommy. _

“We’ll find him, Wil.” 

Wilbur glanced over at Techno. Positivity was a surprise, coming from him. Techno wasn’t known for being a happy or cheerful person. Most of the time he was just… emotionless.

Techno placed a hand on the sword at his side. Both princes had grabbed a weapon before they set out, just in case. “I know we will.”

“Yeah, yeah, go on, it’s-do you hear that?”

A shout had come from a nearby hallway, one that had missed the attempts to muffle it. The two stopped in their tracks. Quickly and quietly, they ran in the direction of the noise. 

Tommy spat at his captor. “Fuck you bitch, I ain’t telling you shit.” He tried to keep up an air of bravado, despite being terrified. “I’m a big man. I ain’t scared. But I bet you are, pussy.”

One of the brutes growled. “Give us information,” he said menacingly. The spare study he was being held in was ransacked. The desks and cabinets were searched, and any scrap of paper deemed important was greedily grabbed by the kidnappers.

“Fuck off! I don’t have information to give! Dad doesn’t tell me anything!” His voice rose in a fearful squeal. “Just let me go!” He cried out, and was consequently slapped.

“Leave the child alone. Unless he can tell us where anything important is, he’s better off just shutting up.” The apparent leader of the group snapped at the other man, and he backed away with one disdainful eye still on the prince.

Tommy sighed, glad that he wasn’t being hurt for the moment. His ears picked up a quiet, but distinct, sound. He glanced around to see if any of the other people in the room had noticed it. They hadn’t.

Years of hide and seek with his siblings had taught him to recognize Wilbur’s careful footsteps. Listening closely, he heard a second pair that must be Techno’s. He smiled.

“Hey fellas,” he said. All eyes turned to look at him. “I’ve got one thing to say to you, and I’m going to say this in the nicest way possible.”

“You fucked up.”

Wilbur, Techno, and a few guards made quick work of the group. None of the idiotic kidnappers had a sword or an actual weapon. As soon as Techno kicked the door open, most of the group were either stabbed or made a run for it and were subsequently caught. Only the leader stayed, holding a shard of broken glass to Tommy’s throat. His mask was broken.

“Don’t come any closer,” he gasped. 

Wilbur took a step back but kept a hateful eye on the man. “You’re a fucking monster,” he spat. “Doing this to a 16-year-old? Prince or not, that’s absolutely horrid.”

“W-we just wanted information! We didn’t originally intend to kidnap the prince. We just wanted the Empire to stay in exile.”

“Regardless of what you  _ intended _ to do,” Techno said, “You hurt Tommy. And that...that is unforgivable.” He stepped forward, his sword pointed out.

“I said don’t come any closer!” The man pressed the glass deeper into the pale skin. A few drops of blood left tiny red trails down Tommy’s neck. 

Techno was about to leap forward when Tommy slammed his head back into his captor’s nose. This gave Techno an opportunity to tackle the mask-wearing man while Wilbur rushed to Tommy’s side.

“Are you ok?” He asked, all fire gone from his eyes and replaced with worry for his little brother. 

Tommy nodded weakly. “Yeah.” The adrenaline from the fear and drama of the situation faded, leaving him with aching bruises and a painful experience. “Can you untie me?” he asked quietly.

“Of course.” 

As soon as Tommy’s hands were freed, he enveloped Wilbur in a hug. “Thanks for saving me,” the blond whispered. Silent tears streamed down his cheeks.

Wilbur’s eyes softened. “Aww, Tommy… I wouldn’t have stopped until we found you.”

Tommy’s eyes widened. “Wait-Mumza! Is she alright?!”

“She’s fine, Tommy, don’t worry.”

“Where’s everyone else?”

“Everyone’s safe. Most of the guests stayed in their rooms, a few others are out in the rest of the castle. They should have heard by now, though.”

Tommy sighed. “Thank you, Wil.”

Techno stood up from where he had incapacitated the leader and looked over at the two brothers. Tommy looked so frail and scared; Techno knew it would take a little while before he was back to his usual spunky self. He quietly walked into the hallway and shut the door behind him. 

The rest of the search parties were hurrying towards him. He held his finger to his lips. “Not yet,” he mouthed. Ranboo understood and motioned for the rest of them to stop.

“Is he alright?” Prince Tubbo whispered. 

Techno nodded. “He’ll be fine.” Techno didn’t think it would be a good idea for Tommy to be bombarded right now. Well-intentioned as it may be, the loud comfort of the other royals was not something the young prince needed right now. 

The door opened again, and Wilbur walked out with his arm protectively placed around Tommy’s shoulders. The blond was subdued. Techno reminded himself that it was just before dawn and that Tommy was probably exhausted. The teen definitely looked tired and hurt, with bruises and small cuts dotting his body. 

Tubbo ran towards his friend, but stopped and held out his arms for a hug. Tommy obliged, and they stayed like that for a moment. 

When they finally broke apart, Tommy looked up at Techno and Wilbur. “Can Tubbo and I have a sleepover tonight? I don’t wanna be alone.” The last part was almost inaudible, weighed down with exhaustion and trauma.

The shattered look on his face almost broke Wilbur’s heart. “Of course,” he murmured. “Let’s get you back to our wing of the palace. I’m sure Dadza and Mumza are worried about you.”

As they walked up the stairs, guards apprehended the leader of the group and dragged him out of the study. Techno whispered something to them about “advanced interrogation techniques”, then jogged to catch up with the others.

Phil was standing there waiting to greet them. He took one look at Tommy and gasped, before cautiously sweeping him into a tight embrace. The father never wanted to let him go again. “Thank the stars you’re safe.”

“You’re smothering me.”

“Sorry!” Phil took a step back. “What did they do to you?” he growled. Tommy shrunk back, wary of his father’s sharp tone.

“Phil.” Techno’s tone was warning. He shook his head.  _ Let’s not discuss this now. _

The king nodded, getting the message. “I’m sorry, Tommy… I wish I could’ve helped search for you earlier. What matters is that you’re safe now.” he added awkwardly. 

Tommy was quiet for a moment before asking, “Can Tubbo and I get some hot cider?”

“Of course. I’ll even ask the kitchens to throw a few biscuits in there. Does that sound good?”

“Y-Yeah.”

Wilbur yawned. It was just past dawn, and he had just left Tommy’s bedroom. The two boys had spent an hour talking to each other and munching on sweets, before falling asleep to the gentle notes of Wilbur’s guitar. Now it was time for the heir to the Antarctic Empire to get some sleep of his own. Tomorrow was a meeting he had to attend, and it was never a good look if he showed up tired. He made a mental note to give Tommy a break from his tutors as well, before drowsily walking into his own expansive bedroom. Hopefully Tommy would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the last chapter, "An Act of War" by DiamondBreeze is a royalty fic like this that focuses more on kidnapping. It's really good and I recommend it!
> 
> 1750 hits and over 200 kudos? Holy hell! Thank you guys so much! Seriously, every kudos and every comment means so much to me. I love reading your comments and I'm happy to take questions if you have any.


	6. Decisions, Debates, and Departing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nobles of the Antarctic Empire meet to discuss important matters, and Tommy gives Tubbo a tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anything in this work makes any of the people featured uncomfortable, this will be taken down and/or fixed.
> 
> TW: Not much really, minor mention of injuries

The morning that all the guests were to finally leave, a meeting was called between the higher nobles of the Antarctic court. The topic on the table? Tommy’s kidnapping, and whether or not it had been a good idea to come out of isolation.

“I think this just proves why coming out of isolation was a bad idea in the first place. Your Majesty, with all due respect, what happened to your son is the perfect example of the dangers we are facing!” 

“Duke Jack, I understand your concerns, but-” Wilbur tried to quell the duke of Manifoldland’s outburst. 

“We were good before, we were good for 5 years, the _moment_ we get back something bad happens to us! It was a stupid idea to come back!”

“Your Grace, I _strongly_ suggest that you hold your tongue.” Wilbur slammed his hands on the table, shocking the duke. “What occurred yesterday is nothing short of an attack on the royal family. However, it was quickly taken care of due to the idiocy of the criminals and the lack of preparation on their part!” 

“His Highness was attacked!” Duke Jack argued. “Surely-”

“I understand that you are worried for Prince Tommy’s safety. I am as well-I was one of the people to find him. Have you forgotten he is my brother? Of course I am worried about him!” He added, “However, we cannot simply give up entirely because some idiots decided they wanted to end up in prison for the rest of their lives! We faced countless attacks before all of this, and we’ll face more. The benefits are numerable-better trade means better welfare, and more allies are always a bonus. I still believe that it is better in the long run for us to stay out of isolation.” Wilbur sat down and stared back at the other man. His simple silver crown was perched precariously, threatening to fall out of his curly brown hair. 

Jack sighed. “Your Highness, I meant no disrespect. You know that I have the Empire’s best interests at heart.”

“I do know that. However-”  
King Phil stood up. “Both of you, stop it,” he said. “We’re facing too much right now to come to a decision. It would also be rude to back out now when we’re in the middle of the social season.”  
“But Your Majesty-” one of the other dukes tried. 

Phil shook his head. “Enough discussion for today. I am the king here, and ultimately it is my decision. I will give you my answer at the Closing Ball, at the end of the season. For now, we will continue to stay out of isolation and mingle with the other kingdoms. I have a crucial trade meeting with the king of the SMP in a few weeks, I can’t exactly cancel that.” The king changed the topic. “Next on the agenda. Should we invest more money into education? Lord Connor brought up a good point the other day...”

A whistling breeze blew through the air as the guests from the night before exited the castle. The snow had melted enough for the roads to be safe for travel; many people called the storm a “last hurrah” of the winter. A final attack from a lingering season.

The Desolis royal family was waiting outside when Tommy ran towards them.

“Tubbo, Tubbo, Tubbo, I forgot to show you the gardens!” He shouted, then quickly lowered his voice in embarrassment. 

Tubbo gasped, then made a noise of disappointment. “Aww, but Tommy! We were just about to leave! Eret, can we stay? Please?”

Eret opened their mouth to speak when an exhausted-looking Wilbur joined the group. “What’re you doing, Tommy?” he asked. 

“I’m gonna show Tubbo the gardens!”

Wilbur visibly brightened when he heard that. “Perfect! I’ll join you. I just got out of a meeting,” he explained. “It’s part of the job, but it’s tiring sometimes.”

Eret tried to object. “Tubbo, we need to-”

“Please?”

They gave up. “Fine.”

The royal “gardens”, it turns out, were less “gardens” and more “stones and grass”. A wide courtyard was enclosed by stone brick walls. Delicately carved sculptures dotted the area. Dark green spruce trees were nestled in the corners, while a large leafless tree stood in solitary on the other side of the garden. Cobblestone paths snaked around and met in the middle, where a large tiered marble fountain stood. The water formed delicate shapes in the air before splashing down into the fountain’s base. 

As they slowly approached the fountain, a bleat came from behind them. A sheep ran to Wilbur and began bumping his legs. The sheep’s wool, strangely enough, was dyed a deep blue.

“Friend!” Wilbur cried happily. He bent down and wrapped his arms around the sheep’s neck, burying his face in the soft wool. The sheep baaad and started rubbing its face on Wilbur’s shoulders. 

Eret, Niki, and Tubbo were confused. The usually calm and stern prince was now cooing over a farm animal. What was a sheep doing in the royal gardens?

Noticing this, Wilbur looked up sheepishly. “Friend is, well, my sheep friend! I got lost one day a while back and Friend found me and stayed with me. Now he lives here. I dyed him blue, ‘cause it's good luck.”

“Don’t question it,” Tommy muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

Wilbur glared at him. “Shut up, child.”

Tommy spluttered, offended. “Hey! You di-”

“This reminds me of back home!” Tubbo cut in. The boy’s face was glowing. “We have gardens, too! They’ve got a lot more flowers, of all different types! I should show you, Tommy! And when the sun rises-oh, it’s amazing…”

“Don’t forget about your bees, Tubbo,” Eret reminded him.

Tubbo’s eyes practically sparkled. “BEES! OH MY GOD I love my bees!”

Tommy snorted. “I can tell.”

“Shut up, Tommy.”

“Ey-not you too!”

With the guests gone, the freezing palace was once more quiet. Something new was present in the drafty halls, though. A small glimmer of hope. A minuscule amount of warmth that hadn’t been seen in 5 years. The spirits of the people were high and excited. 

So far, Phil hadn’t really regretted his decision. That is, until his family had been attacked. The father didn’t think that Tommy had let on how much he was truly terrified. Come to think of it, he hadn’t checked in with his family since then either. Each of them had breakfast in their rooms, and then his sons saw the guests off while Phil stayed in his office. A king’s work never stopped, but he never expected so much of it to be _paperwork._

He glanced out the window. A pale and cloudy blue sky greeted him. Phil sighed and walked over to the frosted glass, gazing over the city below. Spruce wood and cobblestone buildings stretched to just before the horizon. L’Manberg was a prosperous place, as was the rest of the Empire. Phil cared about his people. He was too far away to see them, but he imagined the citizens in the marketplace bustling about their daily lives. The responsibility hung over him like the capes that the royal family wore. It pressed down on his shoulders. Worry whispered into his ear while doubt crept into his heart.

Phil hoped he had done the right thing. 

Dinner that night took place in the personal dining hall. It was much smaller than the one used for events or even for eating with other Empire nobles. A single table sat in the middle of a white-walled room. Tall glass windows showed the hints of the sunset. 

The clinking of spoons was the only noise breaking the tense silence. Tommy stared into his soup, not bothering to eat. The bruises on his face had partially healed; a patchwork of blue and brown peeked over the edges of his clothes. The enthusiasm from earlier was also gone, replaced by a sullen expression. 

Everyone else in the family could tell that something was wrong. Normally, Tommy would be cracking jokes or bantering with Wilbur. The sad and shy boy in front of them was abnormal. 

Phil felt a pang of guilt for not checking on Tommy sooner. The poor kid was obviously still suffering the effects of his kidnapping, even if the physical pain had faded. Phil didn’t know how to approach him. There was a barrier of awkwardness that he needed to overcome, for Tommy’s sake. Tommy had always been closer to Wilbur and Techno… perhaps this was a job best left to them. 

After dinner, Tommy was sitting in the middle of his bed with his knees drawn up to his chest. For all the quality of the queen-size bed, down bedspread, and blue wool blankets, they couldn’t offer him any comfort right now.

A knock came from the door. 

“Can I come in?”

No response. The handle clicked.

Wilbur poked his face through the thin gap. A streak of light illuminated his little brother’s curled up form. “Tommy?”

Tommy sighed and turned his head away. 

The light poured in from the hallway as Wilbur stepped into the room. The bed gave a slight creak as he sat down. “Do you want to talk or do you just want someone to be here?”

Tommy’s only response was to snuggle into Wilbur’s side. The older prince wrapped his arms around him, murmuring comforting words. 

The teenager sniffled. “I’m scared, Wilby. I’m scared of being alone. I don’t wanna be hurt again. I know I shouldn’t be scared… I’m a big man, I shouldn’t cry…” The childish nickname slipped out along with the tears from his blue eyes.

“Shhhhh, shhhh, it’s alright, Toms. Anyone would be scared if they went through that. Don’t worry. You’re not any less manly for crying.”

Tommy’s tears turned into full-blown sobs. Wilbur pulled him into a hug. 

“It’ll be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you all feel about what happened today?  
> [Spoilers] Holy shit, I had the biggest grin on my face when they all walked through the portal.
> 
> Over 2000 hits and over 275 kudos? I cannot thank you guys enough, seriously. The support this work has received is insane!


	7. It's Always Sunny In Desolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo shows off his garden, and a glamourous ball is held in Desolis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anything in this work makes any of the people in it uncomfortable, it'll be either fixed or taken down. 
> 
> CW: Swearing.

The next event was a dinner held in bright and warm Desolis. The sun blazed as it hovered over the horizon, casting orange rays across the landscape. The sunsets were a sight to behold, and during the summer days the kingdom was cheery and radiant. The eastern nation had earned the nickname “kingdom of the sun” for a reason. Ironically, the event was to take place in the evening. However, the fading sunlight did nothing to dampen the cheery atmosphere. 

Prince Tubbo was waiting for Tommy to arrive. He was noticeably excited; the young brunet was bouncing on his heels. Tommy and his brother were supposed to arrive earlier than the other guests, too. Tubbo wanted to show off his apiary to his friend. 

As soon as Tommy arrived, Tubbo was immediately tackled into a hug. 

“Tubbo!” The blond squealed.

“Tommy!”

“He’s been complaining non-stop for the entire week since he last saw you,” Wilbur informed him with a smirk. 

“Wilbur, you said you wouldn’t tell him that!” Tommy’s face had a look of utter betrayal.

Tubbo snickered, then started running. “Follow me!” he said, and pulled Tommy after him. Wilbur followed behind with an amused grin on his face. 

“Wow…” It was like the trio had stepped into a condensed flower field. More effort was certainly put into the Desolis gardens; they were blooming and they were colorful and they were ALIVE. For starters, there were actual flowers. Petals of almost every color were present. A patch of sunflowers stood strong and tall and were absolutely regal next to a splashing brook. A few gardeners were also there, and they nodded to Tubbo as he walked down the white footpath. 

“They seem to be congregating amongst the tulips today, Your Highness,” one of the gardeners, a friendly-looking bearded man, said. 

“Thanks, Mr. Sparklez!” Tubbo ran to a section of red, orange, white, and pale pink flowers. The tulips hummed. A few meters away, white wooden boxes emanated faint buzzes.

Tommy watched the pure glee on his friend’s face grow as they strolled towards the flowers. Suddenly, a tiny black and yellow creature rose out of a tulip and landed on Tubbo’s finger. If a bumblebee could express happiness, this one did. 

“Spins!” Tubbo laughed and brought the bee to his face. A second bumblebee flew up to land on Tubbo’s wrist. The boy cheerily addressed that bee as “Spunz”, and held out his other finger for his apian friend to land on. 

“How’d you tell them apart?” Tommy asked, curious. 

“Simple. They’re marked with a harmless paint. Spins is marked with green, and Spunz has blue.”

“Do you have any other bee friends?” 

“I consider all of the bees my friends, but I’ve only really formed a bond with these two. There are too many of the honeybees to name, plus those ones sting more. Actually…”

“What?”

“Well, there’s a third bumblebee that seems to be warming up to me! Hold on, let me find them…”

The bee in question was found nestled in a pale white tulip. Dusty yellow pollen covered the fluffy insect. 

“Here, Tommy, let me show you how to make friends with the bees. Hold your hand out like this, and hold _very still…_ ”

The Antarctic prince acted disinterested, but in reality, he was almost as excited about this bee as Tubbo was.

“Hey, I think this one likes you!” Tubbo said. 

“Really?”

“Yeah! Hey, why don’t you name it?”

Tommy scoffed. “Well, it’s a bee, innit?”

“BeeInnit… I like it.”

“Wait, Tubbo, no that’s not what I-”

The Desolis formal dining hall was glamourous. A single chandelier with reaching tentacles of gold provided yellow light to the room. Round tables dressed in alabaster cloths were placed around the room. Floral arrangements of daisies and yellow tulips complimented the golden place settings. 

The royal family and a few elite guests were placed at a larger rectangular table. According to the place cards, Phil and Tommy were allowed to sit with them. An “incredible opportunity” for Tommy, as Wilbur put it. One that he should spend “networking and building political connections”.

Tommy decided to completely ignore that, as always. He sat down next to Tubbo, scratching at his uncomfortable clothing. This dinner called for formal attire, which often meant “itchy, stiff and ‘under all circumstances do NOT get food on your clothes’”. He didn’t understand how Tubbo could look comfortable in his gray suit and white sash. In the meantime, he tried to ignore how his blue suit restricted his arms.

Eret sat in the center spot, next to an empty seat. The regent clapped their hands and lines of waiters walked out of hidden doors. They held pitchers of drinks, and dispersed through the room in coordinated movement. On Tommy’s other side was Duke Quackity of Desolis, who engaged in excited conversation as he sipped from a freshly poured glass of ale. Princess Niki was seated on the other side of the empty seat, and she stunned the crowd in a gold ballgown and matching gold tiara inlaid with small diamonds. King Dream, dressed in forest green with gold trim, sat next to Duke George who was in a suit of black with a patterned green shirt. Across from Eret was Tommy’s father. Phil looked dashing in navy tails. The Regent themself was dressed in a striking black outfit with gold detailing.

The conversation quickly turned to politics and international relations. Tommy quickly zoned out, picking at the tablecloth and irritatedly drinking his apple juice. He caught the eye of Techno, who was sitting at another table and listening to an elderly Desolis duchess while she talked his ear off. Techno met his gaze and rolled his eyes, causing Tommy to snort into his drink and start coughing. Everyone at the table stared at him. His ears went red. Tommy caught a glimpse of Techno silently losing it. _Dickhead._

Niki switched the topic to charity work, mentioning a fundraiser she had hosted for an art school. The discussion continued until Eret once more clapped their hands and the appetizer was served. The steaming soup was mouthwatering, and voices temporarily quieted as everyone started eating. The soft sounds of a violin quartet provided comforting background music. 

“Are you having a good time?” Tubbo asked. He appeared to be genuinely concerned about his friend’s enjoyment. 

“It’s alright. I don’t care for the conversations, really, but the food is really good.”

Prince Tubbo relaxed. “That’s good. Eret planned most of this, and I think they’re a bit tense about it. Especially since… especially since Father isn’t showing up.” The smile on his face vanished. 

Tommy put a comforting arm on his friend’s back. Tubbo smiled, but it seemed almost forced. 

“I shouldn’t tell you this, Tommy… Eret said that we aren’t to tell anyone, but I feel like I can-I want to trust you…”

“Eret, when’s the main course getting out?” Duke Quackity interjected. 

Tommy caught the eye of the eccentric duke and was shocked to see a warning glare. 

“Any minute now, Quackity. And I think you’ll like this. I spent an entire _day_ working on this menu with the chef. Dessert will be even better! And then a few things after that…”

The main course was honey-glazed roast chicken. Techno peeked over at Tommy, who seemed to be begrudgingly enjoying himself at the royal table. He started picking at the chicken. His mind wandered. Techno was glad the dowager duchess had found a new conversation partner, but now he had nobody to talk to. Wilbur seemed to be having a good time. Phil and Kristin were chatting with the Regent. Techno was seated with people he didn’t know and had no interest in talking to. Hey, at least the food was good.

Phil smelled the dessert before he saw it. Desolis tarts. Of course. A sun-shaped pastry filled with different berries and glazed in honey. It was hard to go to any Desolis event without these tarts being there. The royals loved them.

So it was strange when a bell chimed and Tubbo and Niki hurried out of the room, desserts left deserted. Eret stayed behind and stood up. They had a calm expression on their face that was obviously fake.   
“Everyone, I’m sorry, but something has come up and we must leave. Feel free to enjoy dessert and the snacks that come afterward, and I hope you all have a safe journey home. Good night!” They took off after their siblings. 

Tommy instantaneously knew something was wrong. What Tubbo had said earlier, followed by the quickly disguised panic on his face…something was up. He abandoned his tart and took off after his friend

After running up several flights of stairs, Tommy was tired and worried. Finally, he arrived at the fourth floor. The royal residences. Prince Tubbo was in the middle of the hallway, his siblings nowhere to be seen.

“Tubbo?” he called out. Tubbo turned to look behind him. Tommy could see tear tracks on his face. “Tubbo?” he tried again, but Tubbo let out what sounded like a sob and ran into a room with an ornate golden set of doors.

The Antarctic prince stood there, anxious and stunned. A wail echoed from behind the golden doors. Servants started pulling black curtains over windows. Everyone looked somber.

A hand landed on Tommy’s shoulder. Phil whispered into his ear, “let’s go.”

“It’s best that we leave a grieving country alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am constantly blown away by the stats I see on this story. You guys are amazing! I can't thank you enough :)


	8. Dawn of a New Reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new monarch of Desolis and the Desolis family's friends try to help them with their grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Grief, minor swearing. 
> 
> If anybody featured in this work has an issue with it, it'll be edited and/or taken down.

As according to tradition, Eret’s coronation took place at dawn.

The king had succumbed to an illness that had been (mostly) hidden from the public eye. Now Eret was succeeding to the throne. 

The very early morning made the room dim and gray. Solemn faces sat waiting. Nobody spoke. The only sounds that ever punctured the quiet were muffled sobs. The formal clothing almost felt disrespectful, mocking, trivial.

An empty throne stood in the middle of the room, waiting for its monarch. Desolis tradition decreed that an ordinary citizen crowned every royal, and the chosen woman sat patiently by the throne.

Horns blared. The stained glass doors opened, revealing Eret. They were dressed in a cream-colored suit with the coronation cape trailing behind them. The cape was gold with pure gold threads woven through it. The train was long and dragged behind Eret as they walked towards the throne. A sun emblem, also made of pure gold, glittered on Eret’s chest. The instrumental of the Desolis anthem played as they approached the ceremonial throne. They were the definition of regal. 

When Eret sat down on the aureate throne, the audience fell silent. Eret hid their nerves with a careful and even stare. Grief weighed down on their heart, but they ignored it. They had to. For their people. The woman held the Desolis royal crown in her hands. Intricate designs of gold curled around gems of every color of the rainbow. 

The crown was gently placed on their head. 

Time stopped.

This was the moment it all changed. Eret could feel the weight of the crown pressing down onto their head. Was it just the heavy gold, or was it the responsibility? The _power?_ A whole nation at Eret’s fingertips, under their control, under their protection. They would be lying if they said they weren’t scared. _Can I handle this?_ Their fear thrummed throughout their body, pressing into every nerve, overwhelming their mind. It grappled with the little parasite of greed that had found its way into Eret’s heart. The fight caused Eret’s head to spin.

_What if I’m not good enough-_

_What if the people,_ my people, _hate me-_

_Can I protect them? Will I have to?_

_Can I protect my family?_

_I’m going to fail them all-_

Eret took a deep breath. 

_I can do this. I have been trained since birth for this. This is all I have ever wanted. I was born for this._

I _am a monarch._

_I wonder if Father would be proud of me._

Eret slammed back into the present. A voice called out,

“Their Royal Majesty Monarch Eret of Desolis!”

Behind them, the rising sun hit the throne. It blazed in a flash of gold, surrounding the monarch in a majestic halo. Eret was radiant.   
Everyone in that room knew: Eret was the monarch. They held power in strong, capable hands. Desolis was ruled by the shining person in front of them. Everyone knew that Eret would lead their country, and goddamn they would rule it well.

Most importantly, Eret themself knew that. 

They stepped out on the balcony and were greeted by cheers. Thousands of people lined the streets of Verdawn, clamoring for a glimpse of the newly crowned monarch. The crowds waved flags and hands. Eret smiled and waved back. 

“People of Desolis!” they shouted. “I come to you today as your ruler. I stand on this balcony with a crown on my head and a cape across my shoulders. I look over the crowd gathered before me with amazement and happiness.” Eret paused for a moment, taking in the scene. The audience watched excitedly. 

_What do I want to be remembered for?_

The crowd stared at him. Not with hatred, or curiosity, or with disinterest. Their eyes held pride, happiness, _love,_ for their nation and their ruler. 

“My people, I ask one thing of you. I ask you to accept me. The crown on my head means nothing without the support of my citizens. In return, all I can promise you is that I will lead you with strength, with grace, with compassion, with _love._ ” At this, the people cheered once more. “I gaze over my country, and all I can feel is pride. I feel unworthy, almost, to lead such a wonderful kingdom,” they admitted. Eret looked up once more with a steely gaze. “But I have been granted this responsibility and I will wield it with the power of the sun and with the gentleness of sunlight. My people have nothing to fear from me or from my reign. The only people who will have to fear in this kingdom will be our enemies!”

“We are Desolis, all of us, and we _will be magnificent._ ”

The reception that night didn’t last that long. A few dances were held. The mood was sullen, though. Grief hung in the air like stormclouds. It wasn’t long before Eret called for a toast.

“I would like to announce that my family and I will be stepping back from social events for two weeks. Our father has passed, and we haven’t gotten a chance to properly grieve. I would like to give my siblings the chance to mourn, and I hope that all of you will respect that.” They raised the glass in a solemn gesture. “A toast to the late king.”

Later that night, one sibling pair split up and went to grieve. One sibling pair split up to go comfort them.

If you had walked by the gardens that night, you would have seen two boys sitting on a bench under the stars. Moonlight reflected off the tears on one boy’s face. The other’s face reflected the pain the boy was going through.

If you had walked by the gardens that night, you would have seen two friends.

If you had walked into the library that night, you would have seen a man and a woman sitting against the bookshelves. You would have heard quiet sobs. Faded moonbeams snuck through glass panes and landed on the hardwood floor. The room was empty, dim, and lonely. The woman wept with her companion by her side. She was not alone in her sorrow.

If you had walked into the library that night, you would have seen two friends. 

If you had walked by the gardens at dawn a few days later, you would have seen a kindly man help a prince with the flowers. The prince’s friend had shut himself away in his room, turning even the prince away. The blond prince had made himself useful somewhere else.

“Hey, bees, look, I’m not Tubbo, but please don’t sting me, ok? H-He’s going to be gone for a bit. Look, I’m just gonna collect a few flowers, take them to him maybe, I just wanted to make sure you guys weren’t lonely. T-Tubbo’s kind of sad right now. But I’m sure he misses you guys! He’ll be back soon, so don’t forget him.”

The gardener stood behind him with the harvested lilies in his hand. “You’re a good friend to Tubbo, Tommy,” he said. 

If you had walked to the kitchens, you would have seen two princes doing the work of servants. 

“I got the flowers like you asked Wilbur.”

Wilbur stood over a stove with a pan of eggs. “Perfect. The eggs are almost ready, then you can start setting the platters.”

“Honestly, making them breakfast was a great idea. You’re probably right that they’re not worrying about hunger right now. I didn’t even think of that…” Tommy commented as he set plates of toast, honey, fruit, and bacon on three trays. 

“Do you know what Tubbo likes to drink?”  
“Shit, no I don’t…”

“Apple juice,” one of the cooks supplied. Tommy shot them a grateful look. The servants in the kitchen had readily agreed to Wilbur’s suggestion of making the three Desolis royals breakfast in bed, and they had helped prepare the surprise. 

“Oh, and Phil said he’d be down in a minute. He’ll take Eret’s plate, he said something about giving them ‘kingly advice’.”

“Sounds good. Oh, Wil, the eggs are done.”

“No idea what ‘kingly advice’ means but sure, go ahead Phil, I guess.” 

“Wil, the eggs are… more than done now.”

“Probably ‘heavy is the head that wears the crown’ or something like that.”

“Wil the eggs are definitely more than done. Wilbur-”

“SHIT.”

Tommy knocked on the green door. As far as he could tell, the light was out inside. “Can I come in?” he asked. No reply.

He pried open the door gently. The lights were out and the curtains were drawn. On the far side of the massive room, a dark shape huddled under blankets. 

The normally loud boy’s voice took on a gentle tone. “I brought you breakfast, Tubbo.”

Nothing.

“I’m going to set it on the edge of the bed. You can eat it whenever, we can always reheat it.”

The mass of blankets did not appear to have heard him.

Tommy sighed. “I’ll leave you alone, Tubbo. Just know that I’m here for ya big man.”

A quiet voice whispered, “Thanks, Tommy.”

Princess Niki appreciated the lilies. She sat up in bed, her tears dried out. “Thank you, Wilbur,” she murmured as she grabbed the tray. “Oh, lilies.” She sniffled a bit. “For mourning. Of course.”

Meanwhile, two kings met in front of closed doors. Phil was carrying the tray, and nearly dropped it when he saw King Dream standing there.

“I was going to pay them a visit, try and help, maybe…I don’t know.” Dream scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. 

Phil steadied himself, then sighed. He decided that now was not the time for a quarrel. If King Dream wanted to visit Eret with good intentions, he wasn’t going to stop him.

Three rulers in a room. One is bereaved and naïve, and the other two are there for them. They offer Eret advice on how to handle pressure and responsibility, how to handle the crowds, and how to take time to yourself. 

Two kings push aside their differences to help out a third. 

  
If you had been walking in the Desolis castle that day, you would have witnessed friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worldbuilding Fun Fact: Flower meanings matter in Desolis! Lilies are a traditional flower for grief. Sunflowers are also important. They represent a strong connection and are used to show a close friendship or, if sent to another nation, an alliance.


	9. Summer Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet respite from the drama of this book. Just a filler chapter with some fluff. Nothing serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of the people in this work are uncomfortable with anything, I'll edit it out or take this work down. 
> 
> TW: Just minor stuff. Some swearing, one crude joke

“Oh George!” 

“Dream, no, no, no, Dream, no!”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Dream pumped his hands in the air as he reached the tree first. “Take that George!” Dream lovingly patted his horse, Spirit, who neighed in response. The king had just beaten the duke in a small horse race. 

George sighed in defeat. “Fine. You win.” He rode up beside Dream, his horse pawing at the ground. “Where’s Sapnap?”

“Here.” Duke Nick, riding a black stallion, approached them. “Man, Dream, you picked a good spot! The view is incredible.” He was right. They were on the crest of a hill that overlooked the SMP. The grass waved leisurely in the wind and the sun shone above them. It wasn’t often the trio was able to get out of the castle. The castle’s nickname of “Fortress” might have been given because of its imposing nature, but it kept Dream inside too. 

“How long do we have?” George asked.

“Three hours,” Dream replied. “I’ve got a meeting with Eret that I need to leave for.”

Sapnap fanned himself with a lazy hand before lying back on the grass. “It’s so hot here, holy shit. Why did your great-great-great-grandfather or whatever choose Nether as the capital?”

“Ask my great-great-great-grandfather.”

“Alright, Your Majesty. I swear, your ego doubled in size as soon as you became king,” Sapnap grumbled teasingly. 

George snickered. “So did your dick.”  
“What?!” Dream cried. “Wha-a-t?” he said again, before his voice devolved into a wheeze that sounded like all of the air was being pushed out of his lungs. 

The trio laughed together on the green grass as the sun beat down upon them, a rare moment of glee for the royals.

Eret strode down the hallways. It was time for their royal portrait. Every monarch of Desolis had a specific painting done for them that hung in a special gallery. Today, it was Eret’s turn. They had sat for paintings before. There was a family portrait that had been done while the previous king was still alive, shortly after Tubbo was born. Later, there was one that their father had commissioned of the two of them. Eret passed that particular artwork and glanced at it with a wistful sigh. The castle had portraits and paintings everywhere. They brought color to otherwise bland corridors. Today, though, they seemed overbearing. The painted eyes of past royals almost seemed to glare at them from their canvases.

Eret entered the studio to see that the artist was already there and waiting. “Sad-ist! Always a pleasure to see you!” They greeted her warmly. The artist, known by her pseudonym Sad-ist, was well-known by the royals of all three kingdoms and was a popular choice for paintings.

The grueling process began. Nobody likes standing still for hours on end, holding the same expression and pose. The monarch was no exception. 

“Your Majesty, could you please look at me and not at the wall?” The painter gently reminded them. 

“Sorry.” It was going to be a long few hours. 

“Don’t worry, you only have to stay for so long so I can get the base painted, then you can take a break while I finish the details.”

The door opened and Niki poked her head in. “Eret? There you are.” The princess walked to stand beside the easel. “Wow, Sad-ist, I can tell that this is going to look gorgeous.”

“Thank you, Your Highness. Monarch Eret, please keep your face steady. It’s one of the hardest parts to paint.”

Eret fixed their face in the required neutral expression. They snuck a glance at Niki. She caught their eye and made a face. Eret snickered, breaking composure. Their sister laughed. 

“Your Majesty, please!” Sad-ist complained. 

The door to the studio opened once more and the youngest sibling strolled in. “Looks great so far!” he said admiringly. 

Eret prevented themself from looking over at Niki and Tubbo. 

“Eret you look bored,” Tubbo interjected. 

“I am.”

Unknown to Eret, their siblings shared a conspiring look. “Let’s change that,” Niki whispered. 

“Hey, Eret!” 

“Yeah?” They glanced over. “What?” The artist let out a hiss of disapproval. Eret suddenly looked guilty. “Tubbo, please don’t distract me.”  
“Eret!” Niki called. “Eret!”

“Not looking,” they said through gritted teeth. 

Tubbo took that opportunity to sneak up and jump in front of them. “Boo!”

“Ahh! Tubbo!” Eret stumbled back, startled. The crown nearly slipped off their head. “Don’t  _ do _ that!”

“Sorry.” He definitely wasn’t. 

Eret sighed and posed regally once more. It didn’t last for long. Niki poked them in the sides and jumped back before they could swat her. “Niki!”

The tricksters laughed. The painter gave up on reprimanding them. Eret was fighting a losing battle. Their siblings continued to pester them. Eventually, Eret’s stern expression turned into begrudging joy. Later, the portrait would be one of the few in the gallery to be smiling. 

Techno slashed away at the dummy in front of him. The action was repetitive and soothing. As he demolished yet another wooden figure, the door opened and Tommy walked in. 

“Mind if I join ya?” he asked, picking up a blunt training sword. 

Techno pondered this for a moment before a spark of mischief entered his eyes. “I’ve got a different idea.” He kicked away the broken dummy and whirled to face the teen, sword at the ready.

“Tech, what are you… oh, it is ON, big man!” Tommy grinned and faced the challenge. “Loser has to jump in the fountain without a shirt!” Even in summer, the waters of the garden’s fountain were frigid. 

“Stakes accepted.” Techno jabbed towards him. The older prince had more skill, but Tommy was quick and wily. He sidestepped and met Techno’s blade with his own. 

“I’ve been meaning to get in here and train,” the blond mentioned. “After, y’know, I feel like I should be able to defend myself.”

“You’re already doing pretty well,” Techno said, a rare compliment. “I’d be happy to help you train sometime.” He swung down in a slash that Tommy was barely able to avoid. He smirked. “Now is not a practice time though. You added a prize, Tommy, and that was your mistake.”

The two fought, and although Techno was obviously better, Tommy was holding his own. That is, until he slipped and fell. Techno pointed his sword at his neck and was about to claim victory when a distraction opened the door.

“Hey guys!” Wilbur said, “I thought you might be in here-what are you doing?”

Techno sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Wilbur, I was  _ just about _ to claim victory over this nerd when you walked in. We’re kinda in the middle of something?”

Tommy saw the opportunity and seized it. He pushed himself up and away from Techno and jumped to his feet. “Fight isn’t over yet!” he crowed, then yelped as Techno darted at him again. 

Techno explained the situation to Wilbur between trading blows. “Loser jumps in the fountain! With-ow! Tommy!” The rascal had managed a direct hit to his arm. 

Wilbur grinned and grabbed a sword too. “A new challenger approaches!” He started fighting alongside Tommy. The  _ clack _ of the swords rang out across the training room. Together, they managed to almost force Techno into a corner. 

“Give up?” Tommy taunted. He lowered his sword to his side. Mistake. Techno rushed at him, practically tackling him before Wilbur had a chance to react. 

Techno had Tommy pinned to the floor, his sword across his neck. “Give up?” Techno said mockingly. 

Tommy growled. “Bitch.” He saw that Wilbur was just standing there, stunned. “Wilbur! Wilbur help me!” he whined. 

Wilbur snapped to his senses and rushed over, prying Techno off his little brother. They faced off, swords held out and ready to strike when-

“Boys!”

All three of them looked over to see Phil standing in the doorway. Their expressions were akin to startled deer. 

Phil’s arms were folded across his chest and he gave them all a withering look. “What did I say about fighting each other?” 

The boys looked at each other and shrugged. 

Phil picked up a sword from the rack. “Always make sure it’s a fair fight.” He walked over and joined Techno’s side. 

Wilbur and Tommy gave each other matching looks of panic. This wasn’t good.

Later, Tommy and Wilbur shivered together, wrapped in blankets and soaking wet. 

Karl strolled through the streets of Drywaters leisurely. The lord had been visiting his friend and helping with one of his many philanthropic projects. Sir James of House Beast had more money than he knew what to do with. Nobody knew where he got it from, but it always went back to the people. Karl was thinking about the newest project when he bumped into one of his friends. “Oof!” 

“Sorry- heyyyy Karl!” Quackity walked out of an alleyway and straight into the man. He held a suspicious bag, which he quickly hid behind his back. “How’s it going man?”

“It’s good! I was just with a friend of mine. What are you up to?”

“Uhhh… things. Stuff. What are you doing now?” The duke awkwardly but successfully deflected the question. Luckily, Karl didn’t seem to notice. 

“Oh, nothing really. I thought about popping in the library, pick up a new book or more writing supplies. For now, I’m just walking around.” Karl had recently gained an interest in writing, history, and storytelling. 

Quackity laid an arm across his shoulders and grinned. “What do you say we do stuff together for a little while? Go for a drink maybe? I saw a tavern nearby, run by my friend Juan.”

“Sounds great!”

That night, the tavern was full of two friends singing songs while screaming “WE’RE POPPING OFF!” and having a great time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with how this work is doing. Over 4000 hits and 400 kudos? I never expected this to do that well! Thank you!
> 
> Worldbuilding Fun Fact: In this work, Drywaters' name comes from the geyser in the middle of the city. The water instantly evaporates, so it's "dry water".


	10. The Room Where It Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royals come together for a serious political meeting.   
> Three rulers in a room, what will they do?
> 
> Chapter title from Hamilton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Bit of yelling, some arguing, nothing much. 
> 
> I'll edit this or take it down if anybody in the work is uncomfortable.

The air was thick with tension. The immediate leaders of the three kingdoms were gathered in Drywaters for a serious meeting. The families anxiously waited outside of the conference room, watching the clock tick down.  
Wilbur and Kristin were quietly discussing the upcoming topics when Phil pulled Tommy to the side. “I want you to be with us in the meeting,” he said. 

Tommy protested. “What? Why?”

“You’re a prince and you’re 16, Tommy. You may as well start getting involved. I mean, I’m pretty sure Prince Tubbo’s taking part!”

“Yeah, but Techno never attends any of these. Why do I have to?”

The king sighed. “Tommy, you know Techno technically isn’t a legitimate prince because he’s adopted, and Techno has never liked government stuff anyways. He never attends any meetings. You, on the other hand, are old enough to start.”

“I’m old enough, doesn’t mean I have to,” he complained. 

“It’ll be good for you! You’re a prince of the Antarctic Empire and you have a responsibility.”

The prince pondered this before scowling. “Fine.”

“Actually, you might like this. The discussions and formalities aren’t the most exciting, but you’re witnessing history today. Think about not only the responsibilities but the  _ privileges _ a prince has!”

The realization made Tommy grin a little  _ too _ much. 

_ Better stop him before he gets drunk on power. Telling him  _ that _ was a mistake. _ “Wait, Tommy. One last warning: for all the stars,  _ please hold your tongue. _ I hate to kill your enthusiasm, but this is serious.” Phil’s voice took on a stern tone. “If you have a serious comment or question, go right ahead, but  _ please _ do NOT send us into a diplomatic incident!”

Tommy nodded, his face becoming abnormally serious. “I understand.”

A bell rang and the negotiations began. The meeting room boasted a dark wooden table with a map of the region carved into it. Chairs lined three of the four sides. The royals from each kingdom settled into each of their color-designated sections. In the center of each side was a taller and more elaborate chair for the monarch regnant. The mood was solemn, subdued, and muted. Ranboo, who had volunteered to be a scribe or a “minutes man” as Tubbo affectionately called him, sat in a corner. 

The formality permeated every inch of the room. From their clothes to their posture, the nobles were serious. Tubbo adjusted the simple golden crown he wore while Kristin smoothed out the skirts of her dress. Tommy picked at the silver badge on his deep blue sash before a sideways glare from Wilbur told him to stop. The cloud of tension hung in the air, and it left everyone speechless.

The stiff silence was broken by Eret. The monarch cleared their throat and stood up. Their deep voice echoed in the silent room. “Your Majesties, let us begin.” They laid a document on the table. “The topic of today: an alliance between the leaders of the kingdoms of Desolis, State of the Mincra People, and the Antarctic Empire. To be discussed and hopefully signed by Their Majesty Monarch Eret of Desolis, His Majesty King Dream of the State of the Mincra People, and His Majesty King Phil of the Antarctic Empire. Witnesses include Her Majesty Queen Kristin of the Antarctic Empire as well as the mature immediate royal family from all three nations and a representative from the Antarctic Empire who has sworn to remain neutral. Are we clear?”

Various noises of agreement sounded throughout the room.

“Excellent. Let us begin the discussion. The Antarctic Empire, if you would like to start?”

The Crown Prince took the stage. “Thank you. Our terms are simple: a military alliance in case of exterior threats, a peace agreement to not attack each other, and a trade agreement between all three of our nations. We can work out the finer details in this meeting, but I feel like we should agree on the broader terms now. Any opposition? Can we agree that this alliance is meant to encompass a military alliance, peace treaty, and a trade agreement?”

Dream spoke up. “In terms of the military alliance, does that apply to our nations? What if you were to attack Desolis, for example? Would the SMP have to support one or the other?”

“That’s covered in the peace agreement. Should one of us attack another, the peace agreement would be broken and therefore render the entire alliance void,” Wilbur answered. “The military agreement is for all of us to band together in the case of an outside threat attacking one of our nations.”

George took this opportunity to talk. “What would the trade agreement entail?”

“Lowered tariffs and taxes on foreign products, for example. A general agreement conducive to the flow of trade internationally,” Niki said. 

The duke’s eyes narrowed. “How would this benefit us?”

Eret responded, “It would lower prices on foreign products, so each of us would have to pay less. This would boost the economy overall by encouraging the purchasing of goods overall. People buy products from foreign ports already; we may as well make it easier for them.”

“I’m slightly concerned about the interdependence that this would bring,” Phil commented. “I’m worried that the Empire would start to depend too heavily on other nations, especially if we were to increase external purchasing.” 

Wilbur quickly hid his look of surprise and annoyance. He didn’t expect his father to take this stance. He squashed down his feelings; they had to put up a united front. 

“The Antarctic Empire has largely remained independent throughout history, I don’t see why that has to change now,” Phil continued. There was an underlying tone of  _ Should we go back to being completely independent and isolated? _

Kristin made a suggestion. “I think we should consider it. After all, we came out of isolation to join the other nations.”

Phil nodded in agreement. “Sure.”

“Your Majesty, I think you can see that minimal interdependence could be beneficial. In the agreement, your political independence would remain intact. It is only your economical and military independence that would decrease, and even then it’s a very small change,” The Desolis monarch tried. 

Prince Tubbo interjected, “As Eret pointed out earlier, people were purchasing internationally already. We’ve seen how limited trade has worked out for our nations. Let’s increase the accessibility. Diversity in the products available as well as in the industries could be good!” Niki gave her brother an approving look, and he returned with a small smile. 

“I agree with your sentiments, Monarch Eret and Prince Tubbo.” The SMP king entered the conversation. “In my opinion, the benefits of the alliance outweigh the drawbacks. We’re better if we’re together.”

“So are we in agreement then?” Wilbur asked. A flicker of anxiety betrayed his doubts about the rulers’ answers.

Eret opened their mouth to speak when Phil interrupted. “I’m not sure,” he said. “I’ll need to discuss this with my court.” Wilbur, Niki, and Eret tried to hide their disappointment. 

“Alright then,” Eret said slowly. “Let’s take a recess for lunch and come back for another hour of discussion afterwards.”

“Besides, I’m sure the minutes man would like a break,” Tubbo said, adding comedic relief to the situation. Ranboo looked up gratefully. 

As soon as they were out of earshot, Wilbur practically exploded. “What do you  _ mean _ you’re  _ not sure?” _ he cried. “This is one of the best things we could do for our nation!”

Phil narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. “I mean that I’m not sure if this is the right choice. Not only am I concerned about losing our independence, I’m also concerned about angering the rest of our court! Their opinions matter too!”

“You’re the king, Phil, you can-”

“You’re right, Wilbur. I  _ am _ the king, last I checked.” Phil’s voice was like frostbite - cold and clear and threatening. “ _ And _ last I checked,  _ you _ are still a prince. So listen to me, alright? Oh, and remember, Wilbur, just because you’re royal you don’t have supreme power. You need to consider the other nobles at court! Other people matter besides yourself.” The last sentence was a scathing remark, spat out at Wilbur’s feet and left there to burn. Phil walked away, his cape swishing behind him. Kristin ran to his side with an expression of worry and concern on her face. Techno soon joined them as well.

Wilbur was still standing there. He looked like he had been slapped. His face was blank and frozen, his mouth hanging open.

Tommy cautiously approached him. “Wilbur?” he asked tentatively. “You alright?”

His older brother shook his head and adopted his fake smile onto his features. “Y-Yeah, Tommy, don’t worry. I’ll be fine. You know how Phil gets like this sometimes.”

Tommy let out a sigh. “Yeah, I do know.” A silent pause, then Tommy turned to face his brother. Wordlessly, he pulled Wilbur into a hug. “And I know how it affects you,” he whispered. 

Their father would occasionally be harsh in his anger, often taking a retort or response too far. More often than not, it was directed at Wilbur and Tommy. It hurt. They both know it did. And Phil claimed he knew that. Then he did it again. It was a sore spot for the family, one they preferred not to discuss.

The brunet broke apart the hug. “We should grab something to eat while we can.” He wiped away a few stray tears. He smiled at Tommy, with a little more sincerity this time, and said, “I’m proud of how you handled yourself in the meeting, Tommy. You stayed polite and calm. You did really well.”

“Thanks, Wilbur.”

“Now just keep it up for the last hour of discussions. We can talk more when we get home, but I need to focus on this now.”

The negotiations ended in a standstill. Phil stuck to his statement. They would resume the alliance talks at a later date. On the way home, Wilbur and Phil were silent. Anger and exasperation hung in the air. The emotional bonfire stood in front of them, plain as day. It would only take a single match, a single word of anger, to set it off. 

Disagreements were always flammable. 

But love always cooled the flames. They would be alright. Eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love Dadza's B- parenting.   
> I'm not kidding when I say I had to literally teach myself about economics and trade agreements for this chapter. I was on Wikipedia like "wtf is a tariff". 
> 
> If you guys have any questions about this AU or the world or whatnot I'm happy to answer! I love reading all of your comments.


	11. Why Did We Invite This Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little-less-than-formal ball at Drywaters adds a new character to the mix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Alcohol/getting drunk, yelling, slight harassment, reader discretion advised for this chapter  
> CW: Swearing, slight DNF but it's only a joke
> 
> I'm going to write something out at the bottom and it's probably worth a read. 
> 
> If anything in this makes the cc's uncomfortable, it'll be taken down or fixed.

Royals from all three nations were gathered for a week’s stay in Drywaters. The jousting tournament was quickly approaching, and they all decided to stay in Drywaters beforehand. Tonight, a ball was to be held. A few notable figures from the surrounding city would be there too. Luckily, the grand hotel in Drywaters could easily host everyone. It was going to be a night of splendor, excitement, and  _ fun _ . Tonight was going to be a night where it was a bit  _ less formal _ . The press wasn’t allowed. This ball was going to be a little less proper, and everyone was looking forward to it. 

Techno poked his head into Wilbur’s hotel room. The brunet was comparing two suits, deciding on which one to wear. While he didn’t have to stick to national colors tonight, both of his options were blue. 

“Boo,” Techno said emotionlessly.

Wilbur jumped. “Techno!” He turned around, still holding the suits. He set them down on the pale yellow bedspread and walked over to him. “What’s up?”

“Just checkin’ in. Is the surprise still coming?” He asked. 

The crown prince nodded. “Yeah. Are you sure this is a good idea? He can be a bit… much.”

“Tommy looks up to him. He’ll be so happy!”

“Tommy hasn’t been around him enough to know what he’s really like!” Wilbur argued. 

Techno shrugged. “We might have to play damage control tonight. Just tell the waiters to keep him away from the alcohol, and it’ll be fine. Just… keep an eye on him.”

“I’ll definitely need to do that.”

Techno walked away with one last comment thrown over his shoulder. “Tonight is going to be entertaining, one way or another.”

The crystal chandeliers sent brilliant patterns cascading across the floor. The ball took place late in the evening, and moonlight trickled through translucent white curtains. 

Before they left, Phil drilled into Techno and Tommy that they were to keep an eye on Tommy. After a certain time, all of the older royals were going to leave early. This left the night in the hands of the younger nobles. It was going to be a party. Besides, most of the older royals were meeting for brunch the next morning. Tommy, naturally, took this opportunity to tease Phil about what an “old man” he was. 

“Don’t let Tommy have any alcohol. I mean that.”

“Dadza! But-drugs! Why?”

The ball started out with snacks and drinks while everyone arrived. Wilbur, Phil, and Techno walked out together. Wilbur had chosen a deep blue suit, while Phil had gone for a very dark green and Techno had opted for a white shirt, black slacks, and a scarlet cape. Kristin soon stepped out in a flowy lavender dress with small pearls dotting across it. Eret strutted over to the snack table, wearing a pink dress that was covered in intricate golden designs. Niki’s pale turquoise dress shimmered. On the other side of the ballroom, the SMP trio was dressed equally stylishly. Duke George, Duke Nicholas, and King Dream were dressed in black pants with detailed blue, red, and green suit jackets respectively.

“Hey guys!” Tubbo called. He and Tommy strolled out together, dressed in matching black suits with golden accents. Tommy wore a crimson sash, while Tubbo wore a green one. 

“We decided to twin,” Tommy added. 

Nobody responded. Confused, he followed their gazes to behind him. A man in a black suit stood behind him with a grin like he owned the place. 

“Hello everybody,” Duke Schlatt of the Antarctic Empire said.

“Schlatt?” The king was perplexed. “What are you doing here? Normally you stay in Ramsbury during formal events.”

“I got invited.”

“Schlatt!” Tommy cried, awe-filled. “You’re here!” The teenager was amazed. 

“Hey Tommy,” Schlatt said dismissively. The duke turned to face the audience. He bowed. “Schlatt, duke of Ramsbury in the Antarctic Empire.” His eyes flashed with excitement that almost seemed sinister. “I’m here now, and this party is gonna change.”

Two hours into the event, after all of the “old people” had left, the party was in full wild swing. The orchestra abandoned the formal waltzes and played jazzy numbers instead. The waiters did not heed Wilbur’s warnings and had been bribed into giving Schlatt more drinks. Now, he was drunk and loud, much like a few others at the party. The raucous singing from a certain Desolis duke and his friends echoed across the ballroom. Although, nobody was sure if Quackity had actually drunk any alcohol. It might have actually just been the duke being himself.

“Let’s have another round!” Schlatt cried. He raised a glass and was met with cheers. Tommy and Tubbo followed behind him, although Tommy looked much more eager than Tubbo did. Wilbur and Techno kept an eye on him from a distance while also speaking with other nobles. It was certainly a good thing that all the royals were under an unspoken agreement not to tell anyone about what happened tonight. Even Duke George of the SMP was tipsy, hanging off a blushing King Dream’s arm and deliriously flirting with him. As Techno watched, the king handed the duke off to Sapnap so George could be taken back to his room and get some sleep.

An inebriated Schlatt sauntered over to Niki, who was standing by the window. He leaned on the wall next to her and slurred, “Sup,”

“Hello, Your Grace.” Niki did not want to talk to him. She continued to stare at the curtained window, hoping he would get the message. Unfortunately, he did and he didn’t like it. 

“Oh Niki, Niki, don’t you act like that with me. I’ve got plans for the future-big plans.” He waved his arms around. 

“Do you?” she replied, her tone coldly proper. 

“Indeed. So I’ll say this: work with me. I don’t wanna say what my plans are yet, but I think you could be useful. You’re close with the Crown Prince, right? Well, what if I could offer you even more power?”

The princess shook her head. “I’d rather not. Wilbur and I are just friends, but I still wouldn’t want to be allied with  _ you. _ ”

At this, the duke became angry. “Oh come on, Niki. I didn’t want to do this, you know. But nobody, _ nobody _ denies Schlatt.” He leaned in. Niki could smell the pungent alcohol on his breath. “So let’s try this again: join me.”

Niki shoved him away from her and stood her ground. Her blue eyes blazed with cold fire. “Duke Schlatt,” she said, her tone dangerously even, “I suggest you keep your fucking hands off me. I am the  _ princess _ of Desolis, or have you forgotten? I think I might be more powerful than you, so don’t lie to yourself.” She walked off with her head held high and her shoulders back. 

The duke spluttered, before giving up and dragging himself to talk to Tommy and Tubbo. 

Eret and Wilbur ran up to her, having seen the interaction. “Are you ok?” Eret asked worriedly. 

The princess nodded. “I won’t allow him to spoil this event for me. The duke was just being a bit of an ass, that’s all.”

Wilbur sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Sorry about that. We shouldn’t have invited him, it’s just that Tommy really looks up to him without knowing what he’s truly like and we thought it’d be a nice surprise for him.” His face paled as he glanced at something else. “Speaking of that…” he muttered. Niki traced his gaze to where Schlatt was talking to Tommy with no Tubbo in sight. The prince was holding his hand behind his back, with his fingers in a ‘W’ shape. 

Wilbur cursed under his breath. “It’s our code signal,” he explained. “If Tommy’s ever uncomfortable, he can make that signal and I’ll come help him out.” He tried to discreetly run over to Tommy, catching snippets of their conversation. 

“Woah, big man. Slow down a bit there.” Tommy was trying to diffuse the situation, a pretend smile on his face. “How about you… not.”

“Nonsense, Tommy!” The duke said, chuckling. “I’m not doing anything.” The drink in his hand sloshed as he took a step closer to Tommy, who backed away. 

“Schlatt! Schlatt, Schlatt, Schlatt, how’re you doing? We don’t hear from Ramsbury all that often. Are the mines running well?” Wilbur interrupted, casually putting himself between the duke and the prince.

“S’all good, I guess. How’ve you been Wiblurrr?” Schlatt luckily took the bait and focused on Wilbur, giving Tommy an opportunity to slip away. 

The Crown Prince laughed, albeit it was forced. “I’m good, I’m good. How did it go with that one lady you were courting? Or was she courting you?”  
“Oh, she was a saucy one. It didn’t quite work out though. Lady was too much of a minx for my liking. You should’ve seen her, though. She-”

“Sounds great, Your Grace. Say, I see glasses of water are being passed around. Maybe you should grab one of those…” Wilbur awkwardly backed away from the conversation and ran over to his brother. “Are you alright Tommy? What did he do?”

Tommy nodded. “Yeah, I’m alright. He was just being a bit much, that’s all. Just making some jokes that… made me a tad uncomfortable, I guess.”

“Where’s Tubbo?”

“He said he had to use the bathroom. I think he was also getting sick of Schlatt, to be honest.”

“Sorry I didn’t notice sooner.”

“It’s fine, Wilbur. I thought I could handle him too. And-oh no. Speaking of Schlatt…” the younger boy trailed off, looking past Wilbur’s shoulder. 

A now angry Schlatt faced them, his eyes crazed and unfocused. “Why aren’t the waiters giving me any more drinks?” he demanded. “Did you have something to do with this?”

“It’s good for you, Schlatt, too much alcohol will-”

“Do you know what’s good for you, Wilbur? Eh? Keep your fucking hands out of my business,” the duke spat. “I’m not an idiot. I saw you go over to that Desolis girl, and I know you stopped me from having a laugh with Tommy. You’re probably the reason nobody else here wants to talk to me, aren’t you? You did something, didn’t you?” Schlatt raised his voice, attracting the attention of everyone else.

“I  _ invited _ you, Schlatt. You’re drunk, you don’t know what you’re saying-”

“I know  _ exactly _ what I’m saying,  _ Wilbur _ . I showed up saying things are going to change, and they are. So better watch yourself,  _ Your Highness, _ cause things are gonna happen and you might not like them.”

“What?” But Schlatt was already sulking off, yelling at a servant to show him to his room. 

Techno walked up. His eyes betrayed the slightest bit of worry. “What was all that about?” he asked, concerned.

The eldest prince sighed with his head in his hands. “Stars fucking know at this point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter JSchlatt.  
> I don't like this chapter. I really wasn't sure how to write Schlatt, because I wanted to make him bad but not to a disrespectful level.   
> This is going to be a bit interesting here. I'm going to tread lightly, but I will say this:  
> Schlatt is going to be an asshole. Almost to an OOC level. I don't watch much of his content. He's done some...questionable things. I'll be relying heavily on his character in the SMP for this work. But yeah, Schlatt's going to be a huge dick in this. Spoiler: He's basically the main antagonist.   
> I'm going to be careful when writing this, but I might mess up. So in advance, I'm sorry.


	12. The Only Time Royals Fight and It Doesn't Start a War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the tournament! Hosted by Sir James of House Beast, what will we see today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Swearing, fighting
> 
> Uncomfortable CC's = taken down/edited fic. Plain and simple.

The royal viewing boxes were shaded and cool, compared to the sun beating down on the arena. While jousting and dueling were outdated practices, it was a tradition for recreational tournaments to be held. Even the royals occasionally took place, like how King Dream and Duke Nicholas were going to today. Their duel was the highlight of the day, preceded by the fights of normal citizens. A few fighters had signed up months in advance and had been training for this. For some people, this was their claim to fame. Others saw this as a way to have fun. A few soldiers took place to keep their skills sharp.

The prize money was huge, as expected from the Sir James of House Beast. It was the tournament’s incentive for many of the contestants. Sir James, the organizer and host of the tournament, was renowned for his philanthropy and charity. In fact, he was knighted for it. Yet nobody knew where he got all his money from. 

The nobles settled into their respective boxes. The day was hot and dry, so they wore light and airy clothing. In the Antarctic Empire’s box, Tommy and Tubbo (who had switched to join Tommy) were chatting excitedly as the stands filled up. Behind them, Wilbur complained about the heat while Phil and Techno discussed dueling strategies. Kristin sat in her plush seat, contentedly watching the scene in front of her. 

Across from them, Sir James surveyed the arena. He was acting as the announcer for the day along with two friends of his and Lord Karl. The latter was talking with the referees. 

The contestants were in hallways and rooms underneath the stands, waiting for the matches to begin. Duke Nick and the SMP king were in a separate room for safety’s sake. The trash talk didn’t cease until George opened the door.

“Good luck, both of you,” he said cheerfully. 

“Who do you support more, Gogy?” Sapnap asked. His eyebrows were raised in mischief. Dream glared at him and punched him in the arm. 

“The more handsome one,” George shot back, prompting a new argument between the two. The duke chuckled as he walked away and back into the stands. 

Niki’s pastel green dress waved slightly in the breeze as she leaned over the railing. She had a great view of the arena. The seats were filling up fast; the tournament would start soon. She could see the first two contestants waiting by the entrances. Eret stayed out of the sun, sipping on a cool drink. The monarch preferred to stay out of the heat.

A horn sounded, and the tournament began.

“Up first, we have Purpled, a citizen of Drywaters and Ponk, a citizen of the SMP!” The announcer’s voice boomed over the arena as two men mounted their horses and faced off. 

“The Purpled guy seems rather young,” Niki remarked. 

Her sibling nodded. “He could still be good, though.” And he was. The rule for jousting was that the first to knock the other off their horse won. Purpled easily avoided his opponent’s attack and managed to win the fight. The crowd cheered. 

The duelers slowly increased in skill. “Here we see Scott, a major of the Desolis army, and Captain Puffy of the Desolis royal guard!”

“Go Puffy!” Niki cheered. The captain was a close friend of the family, proudly protecting them through thick and thin. 

Puffy heard her shout and turned around to wave at her. “I’ll win this for you, princess!” she called. Niki laughed. 

The major and the captain were equally matched in skill. Suddenly, Puffy was knocked askew in the saddle by Scott’s lance! The audience collectively gasped, which turned into screams of exhilaration as she somehow managed to pull herself back onto her horse without falling. The crowd’s amazement only grew as Captain Puffy successfully knocked Major Scott off his horse, winning the match. The Desolis royals were the loudest, and Puffy blew a friendly kiss to Niki as she strode out of the arena. 

The next match sent Tommy into a frenzy. 

“Please welcome Lord Vikkstar and Lord Lazar of the SMP!”

“Wilbur! Wilbur! That’s him! That’s the cool guy I was telling you about! Oh, he’s so fucking cool. Look at him!” The prince was practically foaming at the mouth. His admiration of Vikkstar was palpable as the pair began to fight. It only increased by tenfold when his idol won. Tommy was naturally loud, and it seemed like the entire audience could hear him screaming Vikkstar’s praises. When the victor noticed and waved at Tommy, Wilbur thought his little brother would faint. 

“Is this a fucking dream, Wilbur?” he murmured, dazed.

After a few rounds, Sir James and his crew awarded the prize to Captain Puffy. As an extra surprise, he allowed Princess Niki to present it to her. Now, it was time for the main event. Sunbeams patterned the sandy floor. 

King Dream stared at his opponent, who mouthed an insult he didn’t catch. The duke stuck out his tongue. Dream flipped him off. 

James’ voice echoed. “The moment you’ve all been waiting for! His Majesty King Dream against Duke Nicholas of the SMP!” He dropped to a comical fake whisper. “Keep in mind, everybody, that this is a  _ game _ and will hopefully not start a civil war or a coup.”

Dream securely tied his mask one last time and stepped out onto the arena sands, Spirit’s bridle held in one fist. He regally waved to the crowd. His citizens cheered him on. He smiled. If Dream cared for anything, it was his people. The king always sought to make them proud. 

From the other door, Sapnap strode out. A spotted chestnut stallion whinnied at his side. Each horse was coated in protective armor; the host knew there would be hell to pay if the king’s prized horse got hurt. The black-haired duke lifted his lance and patted the sword at his hip. The swords were for a little twist that would come later. 

Both men gave a cocky grin as they waited for the match to start. With the announcer’s signal, they were off. The first charge was equally unsuccessful, but a second attempt allowed the duke to get a strike at Dream’s ribs. 

“Ow! Hey!” Dream complained as he rode around for another attempt. He gave Sapnap a nod, a signal they had planned beforehand. On this attempt, when the lances clashed, Sapnap and Dream fell off their horses in a practiced and fluid movement. The crowd gasped. They waited in silent anticipation. 

“Oh Sapnap!” Dream called,  _ pulling a sword from his belt.  _

The duke rose up to meet the challenge. “Oh Dream!” 

Sparks flew as the steel blades clashed. They danced around the arena in a deadly dance of whirling metal. The horses were escorted away, leaving an open stage to the daring duelers. A step, then a jab, a parry, then a slash. All the audience could do was watch with bated breath. 

“Growing tired?” Sapnap asked.

“Never.” Dream slammed his sword against Sapnap’s, making his opponent stumble back. He quickly recovered, though, and planted his feet in the pale yellow sand. 

From the balcony, Tommy was watching. “Holy shit, Tubbo, do you see this?” 

“I’m not blind, Tommy.” He rolled his eyes. For all his jest, Tubbo was just as enthralled as his friend. 

Blades met again and again. Both nobles were growing sweaty and hot. Around and around the arena they went in a thrilling duel of swordsmanship. Who would be the victor? They were equally matched in skill.

A single second decided the winner.

Sapnap tripped. 

Dream took this moment to parry his sword in a strike that would send the hilt  _ flying  _ out of Sapnap’s sweaty palm. It landed in the sand, a few meters away. 

“Yield?” Dream asked, his sword at Sapnap’s chin.

The duke growled. “I yield.”

The crowd went wild. Sir James yelled from his box, “Our winner is King Dream of the SMP!” 

The king bowed. His mask may have hidden his eyes, but it didn’t hide the triumphous grin that spread across his face. As he stood in the middle of the sands, he made one last jeer at Sapnap.

“I could fight anyone!”

Suddenly, the crowd’s excitement hushed. 

Walking into the arena was a man dressed in dueling armor and a pig mask. Silently, he grabbed the duke’s discarded sword and held it in a trained fighter’s grip. 

Dream turned around to see his next challenge.

Sir James filled in the quiet with a smile that made Dream think that this was planned. “As a special surprise, a new challenger approaches! Please welcome to the arena… _the_ _Blade!_ ”

The king was shocked, to say the least. He grasped his own sword, but didn’t fight. His new enemy stood in silent opposition, waiting for his move. 

In a noiseless arena, Tommy shouted, “Don’t be a pussy Dream!”

_ That does it. _

The king made the first move. A quick and simple strike. Easily done, easily avoided. The dangerous dance began again. But Dream’s new opponent was stronger, better. The king was tired from his first match. Maybe that was an unfair advantage. Still, he managed to hold his own. At some points, it almost seemed like Dream had the advantage. This was only more apparent when the Blade fell onto the ground. 

Dream stalked over to his enemy. He was done fighting. As he approached the fallen warrior though, the Blade sprung to his feet. He caught Dream by surprise and seized control. 

Using his sword, he forced Dream down to the ground. The SMP king was stunned. The Blade’s sword at his throat, he coughed out, “I yield.” He stumbled to his feet and glared. “I thought I had you.”

His enemy laughed, a maniacal sound that echoed along the arena walls. He raised his hand to his face and dramatically threw the pig mask away. It skidded to a stop in the sand as his opponent’s identity was revealed.

“NOT EVEN CLOSE BABY, TECHNO NEVER DIES!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, most monarchs are orphans. No wonder Technoblade hates government so much.
> 
> Shit starts kicking off after this chapter! I'm excited. I hope you guys liked all of the little cameos and references I added.
> 
> Sorry about the late upload, I was having internet issues.


	13. New Developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always watch what you say in politics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Swearing
> 
> If this makes any of the people featured uncomfortable, this will be taken down and/or edited.

Despite the good food and dancing, royal events are for both business and pleasure. They’re a time of political networking. You had a good conversation with that duchess at the last ball? She’s more likely to put in a good word for you at the next alliance meeting. Likewise, referring to the dowager countess as a “fat cow” is not going to gain you any allies when the viscount moves to take your estate. 

Monarchs must especially be cautious. Any slight, any mistake, anything that could be considered an insult could be costly. Stars forbid if you said it to another ruler. Emotional control was a crucial lesson to learn, lest you learn too late. 

Because some people are petty.

Some people have an army with them.

Some people could ruin your life.

And some people could show up to a ball with plans to just completely fuck over your family. 

It was a midsummer night, and King Dream was the host. He was a midsummer night’s Dream, if you will. It was a warm evening, and a breeze lightly disturbed the petals of the floral centerpieces. The ball was held partially outside. One of the smaller ballrooms had glass doors that opened up into an airy courtyard. Nobles chatted in the ballroom while figures glided and twirled on the stone tiles outside. Candles placed in flower arrangements added an ethereal element to the scene. The last remnants of the sun hung over the guests like amber gossamer. The entire landscape could take your breath away, and the notes of the woodwinds were like butterflies floating through the air. 

After a few songs played, Dream gathered the guests to the dancefloor. He raised a glass and proclaimed, “Let us all dance to one last song! One of us has would like to make a surprise announcement.” He held up a hand to stop the crowd. “I won’t say who it is yet, and don’t try and coax it out of me.”

The music couldn’t smother the growing anticipation. The suspense was only exaggerated by the slow notes of the waltz. By the time the song was over, the eager guests were already hanging onto every word that hadn’t been spoken yet. 

The SMP king tapped a fork against a glass. He didn’t need to. All eyes were on him anyways. “Thank you everyone,” he said, a small smile on his face. He turned to someone else. “I’d like to welcome to speak Duke Schlatt of the Antarctic Empire.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” The duke grinned as he stepped to the front. “You know what I said the day I arrived back at court? I said that things were going to change. I wasn’t lying. Things are going to change. Some people may not like it, but I think ultimately this will be beneficial for all three kingdoms.”

Wilbur watched in silent trepidation. He couldn’t avoid the lump of fear forced its way into his throat. Something was very, very wrong here. Tommy stuck close to his side, and he grabbed his brother’s hand. 

Schlatt’s speech continued, “Considering recent events, something has become apparent to me. I belong to a great nation, certainly. I am proud of _my_ kingdom, of _my_ _empire._ Except… it's not _mine,_ not really. When in reality, _it should be_.”

A feeling of fear as cold as his icy nation trailed its way down Wilbur’s spine. He glanced over at the rest of his family. Phil was shocked, Kristin equally so, but Techno’s face was unreadable. He glanced back at Tommy, whose expression had turned to one of fear. 

“Wilbur-are you, are you su- surely not, Wilbur…” Tommy stammered. Wilbur could only give his hand a reassuring squeeze, hoping he didn’t notice the sweaty fear on his own palms.

“As all of you are my witnesses, I have  _ evidence _ that  _ I _ , not Phil or Wilbur or any of them, am the  _ rightful ruler _ of the Antarctic Empire!” Schlatt proclaimed. “By the laws of that wonderful country,  _ I  _ am the  _ true  _ king!”

“ _ What? _ ” Phil exclaimed. “You can’t be serious, Schlatt!”

The duke silenced him with a sinister and knowing smile. “Oh I am,  _ Your Majesty, _ I am.” Behind him, the king of the SMP watched from the shadows with a hidden sense of satisfaction. 

“This doesn’t make sense!” Eret protested. “Why didn’t you contest for the throne before? Why now?”

“I had no reason to before,” he responded. “I was content leaving the throne in the hands of unintentional or intentional pretenders! But some of the king’s recent decisions have led me to believe that the throne is in unsafe hands and have provoked me to take action.”

“So what are you going to do, Schlatt?” Niki demanded. “What are your next steps? All we have to rely on is your word that the evidence is sound.”

Schlatt waved her off. “We can verify it later. We can do a lot of things later. My coronation, for example.”

The Antarctic king took a stand. “I don’t know what you’re doing, Schlatt. I don’t know what your game is. But if you think you can waltz in here with claims to  _ my  _ kingdom and expect me to just  _ give up _ , then think again. In the meantime, I suggest we sort this out when we are back in our own country, and not in front of an audience. Why here and now?”

“King Dream offered me a platform and I took it.” 

Phil’s blue eyes held bright sparks of anger. “This will not be an easy fight for you to win.”

“Is that a threat? Phil, I am the lawful ruler. There is nothing you can do to change that. Unless, you are suggesting the king is above the law…" Schlatt trailed off. A sinister smirk grew on his face. "I don’t think you should be doing anything hasty.”

“Is  _ that _ a threat?”

“I have made no threats of violence against  _ you _ .” 

The realization of Schlatt’s implication filled the king with fear. Phil whipped his head around and frantically tried to find his sons. Schlatt could be bluffing. No secret soldiers were in the event. But who knows how many of the nobles the scheming duke had on his side. 

Wilbur grasped Tommy’s hand tighter. “Tommy-Tommy run,  _ Tommy run, _ ” he hissed. The crown prince didn’t want to take any chances. He ran. Tommy followed close behind, dragged along by his brother’s tight grip. They stumbled into an unknown hallway.

“Wilbur,” Tommy gasped out. “What the fuck is  _ going on?” _

The documents that Schlatt produced turned out to be valid. Well, sort of. Through some kind of convoluted family tree involving illegitimate bastards and secret children, both Phil’s family and Schlatt had an equal claim to the throne. Neither of them were happy with the outcome.

“Whaddya mean ‘it could be either of us’? It’s one or the other, which one fucking is it?”

The poor historian was flustered. “Your Grace, by some incredible circumstances, both you and King Phil have equal right to the throne. If I may, I would suggest that King Phil has a stronger claim because his house has been ruling for a while and he is the current king-”

“Well, maybe it’s time for  _ my  _ house to rule!”

“Your Grace, please-”

“Enough, Duke Schlatt. He can’t lawfully decide for us without bias. We need to figure out some way to settle this.” Phil’s tone was firm and commanding, effectively shutting down the duke and saving the historian.

“How about a sword du-”  
“How about an election?” Wilbur interjected. “We campaign for a month and let the people decide. After all, the most important priority in the kingdom is the people, right?” Wilbur knew what he was doing. He was boxing Schlatt into a corner. If Schlatt said no, he seemed like an asshole for not caring about the people’s opinions. The public were the ones that held the true sway over a kingdom. 

Schlatt sighed. “Fine. The people will vote… three weeks after the Solstice Festival? Does that sound good?”

“I agree to your terms.” The two claimants to the throne shook hands.

A week later, Duke Schlatt was making a speech in the middle of L’Manberg. He had set up a podium in the town square and had gathered quite the crowd. The gathered citizens seemed receptive to his words.

“Lower taxes, eh? Who doesn’t like lower taxes? And that’s not all I have planned. I will bring this Empire into a new period, a period of prosperity! I will bring this country to  _ greatness. _ ” He threw his arms out and the crowd  _ cheered. _ Schlatt possessed a certain kind of charisma, one that enthralled audiences and left them begging for more. Suddenly, it didn’t matter what words were coming out of his mouth or how empty his promises were. You agreed anyways. It wouldn’t be an easy fight for Schlatt to win, but it certainly wouldn’t be easy for Phil to win either. 

The king watched from the castle balcony. He could faintly hear the noisy response of the crowd, despite the distance. This wasn’t good. Phil hoped the citizens would have more faith in him and his family, but Schlatt was a political mastermind. He had status and wealth. Phil knew the whispers from some of the nobles at court. They always hushed up when he walked by, but he knew he didn’t have the full support of the Antarctic nobles.

His eldest son walked up and placed a reaffirming hand on his shoulder. “We need to do something, Dad,” Wilbur said. “He’ll convince everyone to join his side if we sit still and stay quiet.”

“History will prove him wrong, Wil.” 

“We can’t blindly rely on the faith of our people. We need to convince them to stay with us! The people’s opinion was already unsteady from the exile decision, and Schlatt will only take advantage of that.” The prince’s navy cape flapped in the wind, spreading out behind him. 

Phil sighed and rested his hands on the metal balcony. Part of him knew that Wilbur was right, and part of him worried that the country had lost their admiration for him. Was their love for their king so seriously shaken? Any good king wants to keep their people happy; Phil somberly wondered if the public’s easily swayed opinion meant he wasn’t meant to rule anyways. 

“We’re not going down without a fight,” Wilbur said firmly. “This is our country, our people, and we won’t let a madman take them away.”

“Yeah!” Wilbur and Phil turned around to see Tommy standing there, an impish grin on his face.   
“...How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough. Let’s take down that bastard!” Tommy pumped a fist into the air. 

“Tommy, listen to me.” Wilbur put his hands on his brother’s shoulders. “I don’t want you to do anything stupid. I mean it. I know you want to fight, and that’s alright. But don’t do anything fucking stupid, Tommy. No challenging Schlatt to a duel or anything like that. This is a cautious war. It’s a war of words and persuasion. And those ones can be particularly tough.”

Tommy nodded his head solemnly. “I understand.” However, his serious expression didn’t last long. “...can I still call him a bitch though?”

Phil interrupted. “Both of you, I want you to know that if it comes down to it and we lose lawfully, I want you to accept it. I don’t want you to do anything crazy. If Schlatt wins fairly, then the people truly want him as king and we will have to accept it. We’ll figure something out.” His sons nodded in sober agreement. 

Techno walked out onto the chilly balcony. 

“So, what’s the plan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The success of this work just keeps blowing me away! I wonder how long until I see fanart? (/j imagine that though that would be fucking incredible)
> 
> Every nice comment brings a smile to my face :)


	14. Art of Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The campaign begins! Who will win in this political civil war?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Swearing
> 
> If this makes any of the people uncomfortable, I'll take it down and/or fix it.

Phil had the idea to make a speech. A press conference, basically. Not attacking Schlatt, not a rally, just briefing the public and presenting their standpoint. Clear and concise. 

The current king stood in the middle of L’Manberg now. From the wooden podium, the blue and white flag waved gently in the wind. Phil wore his royal blue cape along with semi-formal clothing. Behind him stood Kristin, Wilbur, and Tommy in silent support. Techno opted out of the public appearance; he wasn’t a fan. A few journalists, as well as many members of the public, were gathered in front of the stage.

“Thank you everyone for coming,” Phil began. “I know this entire situation is a sudden change, and I’m grateful for the flexibility of my citizens. If you haven’t heard already, Duke Schlatt of Ramsbury has a valid claim to the throne and is trying to contest for it. We have decided to host an election. The entire population will vote at designated areas three weeks after the summer solstice. Until then, both the duke and I will ‘campaign’.”

The crowd buzzed with questions, and Phil held up a hand to stop them. “Duke Schlatt has developed a platform for himself has stated his opinions on certain issues. My family and I will do the same in the coming weeks, though I feel that it’s unnecessary. We have made our stances clear throughout my reign and our opinions have not changed. I can only ask for you to keep your faith in us and allow us to continue serving this country as we have done for the past 5 years.”

A particularly brave reporter asked a loaded question. “And what if the duke presents a more popular option? Why should we rely on you when Schlatt actually might make improvements?”

Tommy wanted to slap that journalist right then and there, but he knew she had a point. He couldn’t fault a reporter for asking questions. Besides, the Empire did have a free speech policy. 

People could make their own choices; Phil just had to convince them to choose him.

Later, the Antarctic court was gathered in the meeting hall. The nobles sat with stern faces, showing little to no emotion. Tommy swallowed. This wasn’t going to be pleasant.

As far as he could tell, the nobles were divided between support for Phil, support for Schlatt, and those who wanted for the aristocracy to remain neutral. The tension in the hall was a splinter away from devolving into a shouting match. 

The duke of Manifoldland, as well as a few lesser counts, was firmly on Schlatt’s side. Mainly because Schlatt planned to return them to exile. Duke Jack had been the international return’s biggest adversary since King Phil first announced it. Other nobles supported Schlatt because of his wealth. Ramsbury, Schlatt’s duchy, hosted the silver and gold mines. This made Schlatt a man with a lot of money, and oh did he spend it well. Tommy had no doubt that some of his supporters were bought.   
Luckily for Phil, some of the aristocrats were on his side too. Whether it was his for his policies or because they saw no reason to replace the ruler, Phil had several valuable supporters too. Lord Ian was arguing for him now, locked in a verbal battle. Schlatt was only goading the fight on. 

The king had had enough. He slammed his hands on the table and stood up. “Stop, all of you! Are we not respectable gentlemen?” His glare silenced the squabble. 

The youngest prince quietly snicked. Phil was using his ‘royal voice’ and had just basically told them all to shut the fuck up. 

“You are all free to form your own opinions about this whole matter, and support who you want to support. However, do not disgrace this hall with childish disagreements! Okay?”

Ah, that was Phil's 'fatherly scolding’ voice. They were both very similar. The ruler sighed. “We can discuss who supports who and debate and persuade and whatnot later. Currently, though, it seems as though all of you have completely abandoned propriety.” He locked eyes with Schlatt and spoke his next words carefully. “You are all  _ dismissed _ .” 

As the nobles walked out the door, Phil whispered, “Thank you for sticking up for me,” to Lord Ian. 

In a private familial meeting, Phil addressed the topic of international support. 

“Look, as much as support from the nobility of our nation would help, what would also help is support from the other two monarchs. An outside opinion can hold a lot of weight. King Dream is practically a lost cause; I’m certain Schaltt orchestrated his announcement with him. Still, I’ll send him a letter. Desolis is our best option. The family are all friends of ours. I don’t see why they would say no.”

“What’s the plan, then?” Wilbur asked. 

“It’s a bit risky,” Kristin explained, “But we’d like Tommy and Techno to go over to Desolis and ask for Eret’s support.”

Tommy and Techno glanced at each other, surprised. “Why us?” Techno asked. Wilbur was equally shocked. 

“Not only are you good friends with Prince Tubbo, Tommy,” Phil said, “But I trust Techno to protect you and we need Wilbur here. He’s the best with speeches and words.”

“So we just… what, ride over there and back? By ourselves?” Tommy questioned. “Really?”

“Yeah, bit unsure on that one, chief,” Wilbur added.

Their father nodded. “Yep. You’ll attract more attention if you travel formally. Though I would like to send an entire squadron with you, it’s not practical. We need to move quickly, too.”

“When do we leave?” The youngest prince had come around to the idea.

“You’ll travel there one day, stay the night, then travel back the next day, just before the Solstice Festival,” Kristin answered. “Pack your things tonight and you can leave tomorrow morning. I’ll have the kitchens prepare some food for the road.”

Tommy was by no means a morning person. So when they had to get up early, he became cranky and annoying. Well, more annoying than usual. As Tommy complained and chattered and talked about the upcoming journey, Techno could feel the beginning of a headache. This was going to be a long trip. 

The early morning air chilled Tommy to the bone. He pulled his cloak around his shoulders. He was dressed simply for disguise, so he couldn’t wear the thick blue cloaks of the royals. 

A stableboy led two horses, both loaded with supplies and bags, to just outside of the castle where they were waiting. They had enough food and water to last them the day, along with a few weapons, a map, a first aid kit for emergencies, some money, a change of clothes for when they arrived, and a letter from Phil for Eret. 

Wilbur was grilling Tommy on the journey, proper royal protocol, and how to stay safe. Beneath his scolding voice, though, Tommy knew his brother was just worried. Phil was discussing what to say with Techno. This was a very delicate operation, one that they couldn’t afford to screw up. 

Phil planted hands on both of Tommy’s shoulders. “Be safe and be smart,” he said. “I trust Techno to look out for you, but I want you to handle yourself too. Remember, you’re representing us. This is very important. I know you’re friends with Tubbo, but please remain respectful and proper. I sent a letter ahead to Eret, so they know you’re coming.” He gave each of them one last hug. “Please, be careful.”

Just like that, they were off.

The first leg of the journey was uneventful. It slowly became warmer as they left the center of the Empire. Tommy entertained himself by staring at the rocky and bleak landscape. Eventually, when the area was green and bright, they entered the borders of Desolis. From there, it would be another 4-hour journey to Verdawn, the capital. 

“Technooooooo,” Tommy whined. “Can we stop?” The prince had been quiet from his tiredness, but now he had regained his voice. 

“There’s a small town in half an hour. We’ll stop then,” Techno called over his shoulder. 

Tommy grumbled but continued to look at the landscape. The stone path they were following was well-traveled. Surprisingly, they hadn’t seen many other people. Perhaps it was because it was only two hours past dawn. Still, on a major road like this, you would expect a few people. 

They reached the small town and Techno was grateful to stop. Finally, the younger prince would stop complaining. He tied the horses to a post before ducking into a small shop. He bought two sandwiches from the shopkeeper and sat down. They had food, but he wanted to save it for the road. Plus, it was polite. Luckily, nobody in the town really noticed them or gave them much thought. 

Techno and Tommy hit the road again. Before long (well, it actually did take quite long), they had reached the outskirts of Verdawn. Techno pulled his hood over his head and rode into the city. Tommy followed close behind him and kept abnormally quiet. 

The guards at the castle’s entrance stopped them. 

“State your name and purpose,” one of the guards said. 

Techno pulled back his hood. “Prince Techno and Prince Tommy of the Antarctic Empire, here to speak to Monarch Eret.”

The guard frowned, skeptical. “Any authorization? I’m sorry to say, but you don’t  _ look _ like princes.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, bitch?” Tommy yelled. Techno facepalmed.  _ Tommy, you idiot. _

The guard took a step towards him with a hand on his sword. “I’m going to have to-”  
“Wait! Stand down, they’re actually the princes. King Phil wrote earlier, and I know it’s them.” Captain Puffy ran up to them, waving the guards off. “I’m sorry for the mistake, Your Highnesses.”

“That’s alright, he was just doing his job. Could you show us into the castle?”

“Of course.”

Changed and ready, the two princes waited outside the throne room. Techno was tapping on his thigh. Tommy could feel his worry, and reflected it in himself. 

Tubbo spotted them and walked over. “Tommy!” he greeted him cheerfully. 

“Tubbo!” Tommy pulled his friend into a hug. “How ya doing?”

“I’m good, I’m good,” Tubbo said. “What are you doing here?”

“Asking Eret for support in the whole Schlatt election deal. We’re here for business,” Tommy answered. 

“Oh, I’m sure they’ll support you! We know you and your family. I don’t see why we wouldn’t. I know I certainly do,” Tubbo replied.

Tommy smiled. “Thanks, big man.”

“Oh, and after your meeting, we’ll get to hang out cause you’ll have dinner with us, right?”

“Definitely.”

“Hello Your Highnesses,” Eret greeted them from where they sat on a golden throne. 

“Greetings, Your Majesty,” Techno replied, Tommy echoing him.

Eret sighed, getting off the throne and striding towards them. “I know why you’re here.”

Tommy thought he saw regret or hesitation in Eret’s eyes.  _ Why? _ “Then I can skip the introductions,” the prince said bluntly. 

“You want me, you want Desolis, to make a declaration of support in your side of the election.”

“That is the case, yeah.”

“I cannot support you.”

“What?” Shock and betrayal coursed through Tommy’s veins. “Why?”

The monarch sighed again, a simple note of solemnity. “It is not in the best interests of me or my country. I need to remain neutral.”

“Remain neutr- Eret, we’re your friends!” Tommy argued. He would’ve said something further but Techno put a firm hand on his shoulder. He paused, looking up at the older prince.  
“Monarch Eret, please reconsider,” Techno said firmly.

“I’m afraid, gentlemen, that I  _ cannot _ .” The last word was spoken with a stern conviction that ended any argument. “Now, seeing as we’ll get nowhere, I suggest you leave my throne room. You’re free to stay the night, and the servants will pack supplies for your leave in the morning.” The monarch returned to their throne, staring at them with pale and slightly threatening eyes. 

“You are dismissed.”

“They  _ what _ ?” Tubbo asked. His mouth hung open. Niki, who was sitting next to him, was equally speechless. The trio was having dinner together. Eret declined to eat with them, and Techno went to his room early. 

“Yeah, they did,” Tommy said, after retelling what happened. 

“That’s very unlike Eret,” the princess pondered. “I wonder why. They didn't tell us anything about this or about their decision. I assumed Desolis would support you.”

Tommy shrugged. “I have no idea. You try and talk to the guy.”

“Maybe we will,” Tubbo said. “I do still want to support you, but I don't know if Eret will let me...”

“I can’t believe they just betrayed us like that!” Tommy shouted, some of his anger leaking through. “Why?”

Niki sighed and looked out the window. “It’s strange.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I loved seeing you all freak out last chapter. It's plot time baby!
> 
> Traitor Eret? Who would have guessed? /s


	15. Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Techno are, well, lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Swearing, panic attack
> 
> I think you guys will like this chapter. 
> 
> If any people in this express discomfort with it, this will be edited or taken down.

Techno was still pondering Eret’s decision when they set out on their return the next day. Princess Niki and Prince Tubbo saw them off, with Tubbo giving Tommy one last hug and promising to visit soon.

Tommy couldn’t wait to get home. The Solstice Festival, a festival that was held twice a year for each solstice, started very soon. It was one of Tommy’s favorite times of the year. There were special foods, and stalls, and red, blue, and white decorations. Lanterns would float in the air. The festival would be concluded with a ball hosted by the royal family but was open to the public. It was always a magnificent time. 

This is what Tommy told himself as they rode out of Verdawn and for the outskirts of Desolis. 

Techno grumbled at the map in his hands.

“You sure you know where we’re going, Tech?” Tommy called.

“I didn’t earn the nickname ‘Human Map’ for no reason.”

Tommy urged his horse to go faster. He caught up to Techno and glanced at the map he was holding. “Is this the way we got here?”

Techno stared at the map. “Not quite, I asked Niki and she told me about a different route that goes through a pass and is quicker.”

Tommy backed off, but he was still skeptical. “I’m not sure about this, Techno…”

“Bruh, I’ve got the map! What are you talking about? What do you know?”

The younger prince bristled. “Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means I have the map and know what I’m doing, and you don’t!”

“I can still tell that you’re following the map wrong!”

“No you can’t!”

“Stop assuming you’re right!”

“Stop assuming  _ you’re  _ right!”

“You always think you’re the one that’s right, Techno!” Tommy shouted. “You never give me a chance! None of you do!”

“Because when we  _ do _ give you a chance, you mess it up! Look at what happened with Eret!” Techno snapped back. 

The blond recoiled. “T-That wasn’t my fault!”

“Wasn’t it?” Techno replied scathingly. “Because it sure as hell wasn’t mine.”

The wind was the only witness to their argument. The green grass of Desolis faded to rocky sand, a bleakly fitting backdrop for their fight. A stunned Tommy stared at Techno; the warrior held his gaze with apathetic eyes. 

“I-I-you-it-“ Tommy spluttered. He muttered something, probably a curse, under his breath before flicking the reins and racing off. If he cried, he blamed it on the dust that was being kicked up by his horse’s hooves. 

Techno held up a hand, almost as if to stop him, but hesitated. Part of him wanted him gone. 

Meanwhile, Tommy had gained some distance. The ground was slowly becoming red sand. Tommy was facing an internal battle, being attacked by Techno’s words and his own self-doubt. His brain saw the truth in the other prince’s remark, but his heart refused to face it.  _ It’s Techno’s fault _ he argued. He didn’t care where he was going, only that it was away from Techno. 

Suddenly, he realized he was lost. All that surrounded him was red sand and sparse shrubbery. The path had disappeared. He was in the wilderness, alone. A traitorous part of his mind wanted Techno back, but Tommy discarded that thought.

“I am a big man,” he muttered to himself. “I can handle this.” He urged Henry, his horse, to move. “I’ll just… keep going! I’ve got to find something out here,” Tommy wondered aloud. He checked his supplies.  _ Shit. _ He was almost out of water.  _ When did that run out? _

He kept riding forward, but stopped suddenly when he spotted a symbol etched into a rock. It was a creature of some sort, with red horns and white eyes. Tommy didn’t know what it meant. Still, it was enough to set him on edge. 

“Tommy!” Techno shouted. The other prince had caught up to him. His red cloak flapped behind him. He didn’t look happy.

Tommy nearly fell off his horse. “Techno!” he hissed. “Look at this!”

“Tommy, why did you run off? You went the wrong way, now we’ve got to get back to the road then find that pass and we’ve lost so much time!” Techno scolded him. “Come on, we’ve got to get back.”

Tommy ignored him and called his attention back to the symbol. “Look at this,” he repeated. 

Techno finally listened and glanced at the strange symbol. He did a double-take and his eyes widened. “Tommy,” he said slowly, “I know where we are.”

“Where? Techno, that doesn’t sound good…”

“We’re in the Badlands.”

“What?”

“The Badlands,” Techno repeated. “A deserted place, outside of any kingdom. Supposedly inhabited by a group of thieves and rogues. That’s just rumors, though, but we should still be careful.”

“Techno...”

“What?”

“I don’t think it’s just rumors.” Tommy pointed to an approaching dust cloud. Three figures on horseback were rapidly coming towards them. 

Techno moved to grab his sword, but Tommy put a hand out and stopped him. 

“Don’t,” he said. 

“Tommy, what are you doing?”

Tommy shook his head. “Trust me on this. We don’t need to fight them right away; we can convince them we’re not a threat, ask them where the pass is, and move on.”

Techno hesitantly agreed, but not before pointing out something. “We’re princes of the Antarctic Empire. What if they figure that out and take us hostage?”

“That’s why we’re dressed simply, right?” Tommy countered. “We’ll give fake names.” 

“Ok,  _ Theseus, _ ” Techno replied, using Tommy’s middle name. 

The blond scowled. “Fine, ummm,  _ Blade _ .”

“Blade? You don’t think they’ve heard of the tournament?”

“Can you think of anything better?”

“Touché.”

The trio drew steadily closer. Tommy began hastily whispering instructions to Techno. “Ok, I’ll start off, I’m more charismatic, I’ll-”

“Debatable.”

“Fuck off. Ok, I’ll be like ‘ayyyyy’ and be all cool and shit. Just follow my lead.”

The group finally reached them. They didn’t look friendly. One man was dressed in black and green with a green mask over the lower half of his face. Another was dressed in shades of brown with a cat-shaped mask over his eyes. The third, who seemed to be the leader, was wearing a black hood edged in red. They stopped in front of the princes, and said nothing. 

Tommy swallowed nervously. Maybe this wouldn’t go to plan. “Ayyyyy!” he exclaimed, shooting finger guns at them. 

Techno nearly killed him right then and there. 

“Hello,” the leader said emotionlessly.

“Heyy! What’s up? We’re-we were just passing through! Got a bit lost, though, could you show us out of here? Maybe? Woah-hey!”

The cat guy held up a trident to Tommy’s throat. He swallowed, and tried to play it cool. He held his hands up in surrender. “Well that’s a bit much, now, isn't it?”

Techno was about to pull his sword out when the man wearing black spoke again. 

“What are your names.”

“T-Theseus,” Tommy stammered. “Me and my brother Blade were just passing through and trying to get home.”

_ Brother?  _ Techno decided to roll with it. “We live in South Australis,” he said, naming an area on the outskirts of the Antarctic Empire. “We’re potato farmers.”

The leader’s eyes narrowed; Techno noticed that they were pure white. “You missed the pass to the Empire. It’s west from here.” Techno exhaled. They seemed to have bought the lie.

“Perfect!” Tommy said. “Can you show us there?”

“But why do you need to get there? The Empire is shut down and gone,” the man said. 

_ Shit, he’s suspicious! _ “Umm, well, it’s back now! Can you show us how to get there?” Tommy tried. 

The leader’s hand moved to the trident on his back. Suddenly, the man dressed in green interjected. His eyes were warm and friendly, unlike the cold stares of the other two. “He’s just a kid, Bad, I think he’s fine. Let him go.”

“Bad? What kind of fucking name is that?”

“Language!” Bad snapped. “Actually,” he said, “let’s take him back to our base. I still don’t trust them, but I don’t want to have them running around either. They’ll stay the night.”

When they walked to the camp, Tommy noticed a few other members were there. The guy with the cat mask, who had been introduced as Antfrost, ran to another man with brown hair and dressed in red. They embraced, and Tommy looked away. His gaze landed on another member, who was wearing cyan and ran up to Bad as the leader walked through the entrance. 

“Who’s this?” he asked, arms crossed.

Bad introduced them all, naming the cyan man as Skeppy, the man Antfrost was chatting to as Velvet, and the man in green as Sam.

“They’ll stay the night and then we’ll show them to the border.”

“And we’re just doing this for free?”

“They’re from the Antarctic Empire, Skeppy,” Bad responded. “I’m going to talk to the older one, Blade, and find out what’s been happening.”

“I’ll come with you.” They walked into a stone building, beckoning Techno to follow. Techno hesitated, not wanting to leave Tommy alone, but agreed.

Tommy was sitting by himself. He stared at the wooden walls of the campsite, wondering what was going to happen. 

Sam strolled over and sat down next to him. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I see you’re just sitting over by yourself.”

“Yep.” Tommy didn’t completely trust him. 

“You must be bored,” Sam stated, trying to get more of a response from the teen. He didn’t know who this kid was, but he didn’t seem like a threat. He just looked like he was lonely. “I’ve got some things for you to do.”

“What?” Tommy asked. He stood up, brushing the dust off his pants. 

“There are a few errands around the campsite. I figured since you’re here, you might as well help out.”

“What’s the first task?” The prince was secretly grateful for something to do. 

“We need firewood. Can you get 50 sticks for me?”

“50? Ok.” The blond scampered off.

Sam chuckled to himself. He watched Theseus run around the campsite, doing his job with more enthusiasm than he expected. Before long, the pile of sticks was laid at Sam’s feet. 

“What next?” He asked. His blue eyes were shining. 

“Ok, Theseus, see the bags over there?”

“Yeah?”

“One of them is to set up a tent. Can you help me with that?”

“Sure.” Tommy began pulling the fabric out of the bag.

“Be careful,” Sam called, coming over to help him. “I think Skeppy might have done something to it.”

“Why?” Suddenly, a small smoke bomb went off, spooking Tommy.

Sam laughed. “He likes pranking people.”

When the tent was done, Tommy ducked inside to try it out. The tent collapsed on top of him. Sam nearly laughed until he heard panicked gasps from inside. He desperately pulled Theseus out. The kid was breathing heavily and his eyes were wide. He laid flat on the ground, staring up at the sky.  _ What happened to him? _

Tommy was trapped inside his mind and his memories. The tent came down and he was transported to the night when he was taken. He couldn’t get out, he had to get out, they had him, where was he, he needed to get out of here, he-

“Breathe, Theseus, breathe.” Sam knelt down next to him and helped him sit up. He carefully led Tommy through some breathing exercises and brought him back to the present. “What happened?”

Tommy brought his knees to his chest. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he mumbled. 

Sam was worried but didn’t press it, instead moving onto the next task. 

It was early dusk when Sam called for the last task. “I want you to ask Bad for some muffins.”

“Muffins?” 

“Yep. Bad loves muffins, and I think he made a batch earlier.”

Tommy located the plate of the delicious pastry and walked to the campfire they had set up. All of the members of the Badlands were there, laughing and telling stories. Bad had warmed up and turned out to be quite the sweetheart. He passed the plate around, giggling as Skeppy recalled yet another time he messed with Bad. 

When they left in the morning, Sam and Bad showed Techno and Tommy to the border of the Antarctic Empire. Their supplies were refilled. Uncomfortable as the tent may have been, Tommy was glad to have spent the night. He pressed a note and a small bag of coins into Sam’s hand and waved as his friend disappeared over the horizon. 

Back at camp, Sam weighed the coins in one hand. The pouch of coins was hefty, more than he would have expected from a potato farmer. He opened the letter.

_ Hey Sam, _

_ Sorry to not tell you who I am. Safety and shit. But you were really nice to me. You stood up for me and took care of me and my ‘brother’. So here’s a little reward. And if you ever want to visit, come to L’Manberg and ask for “Prince Tommy”. Tell them you’re “an aweSam dude” and they’ll know to find me. _

_ Your friend, _

_ Tommy _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter pog! I hope you guys liked it. The chapters are starting to get longer overall, so I hope you guys like it.
> 
> And thanks to all the suggestions from the old chapter 15. You won't see that chapter for a while, but I appreciate the ideas.   
> Also, FuckCramorant, here's some bedrock bros content.


	16. The Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can never go far in the Dream SMP fandom without hearing about a festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Swearing
> 
> Early upload! Surprise! Please read the bottom notes though. 
> 
> Uncomfortable ccs = taken down or edited fic.

“I’M BACK BITCHES!”

Tommy strode into the library, high off his natural confidence. Techno followed close behind. 

Wilbur ran over immediately, pulling both of them into a hug.

Phil dropped the book he was reading. “Techno! Tommy! You’re back!”

“‘Course! I’m not going to miss the Solstice Festival, now, am I?” Tommy completely missed the worry of his family. He grinned, not understanding why Wilbur, Phil, and Kristin looked so relieved. “What? We were only gone an extra day.”

Techno took over. “We’re glad to be back,” he said. 

“How did the meeting go?” Phil inquired. 

Techno sighed. “Not great. Eret… Eret completely denied our request.”

“The fucker betrayed us!” Tommy yelled.

“What the fuck?” Wilbur exclaimed. “Why?”

“Well if I knew I would fix it, wouldn’t I?”

“We can talk about this later,” Phil interjected. “We’ve got other things to worry about right now.”

“Get dressed, you two,” Kristin directed them. “We’ve got to go to the festival, but we were waiting on you.”

“Will do, Mumza.”

Every solstice, the Empire’s royal family always made an appearance at the Solstice Festival. It was one of the few times they could freely mingle amongst the public. It all culminated in a ball, hosted by the royals but open to the public, on the night of the solstice. They always made sure to check out the stalls in L’Manberg. It was one of Tommy’s favorite parts. 

Tommy adjusted the sleeves of his white shirt and gazed around at the red, blue, and white decorations. It was one of the few times you could see red amongst the blue and white colors of the Antarctic Empire. He strolled around with his family and a few guards, partaking in the festivities.

“Hey! Tommy!” Phil called him over. He was holding something that made Tommy’s mouth water.

“Golden apples!” he cheered. Golden apples were a food traditionally made on the solstice. They were apples coated in cinnamon, sugar, lemon juice, and edible golden glitter and Tommy loved them. He happily munched away as they walked through the festival. It was gone all too soon, but Tommy noticed that Techno hadn’t eaten his yet. The other prince was busy talking to a blacksmith about a dagger. Tommy snuck up behind him and nabbed the apple. 

“Tommy!” Techno cried, whipping around. 

The thief held the apple in his teeth and sprinted away, zipping between crowds of people. He slipped past a startled Phil. 

“Tommy!” he yelled, exasperatedly. 

Tommy paid him no mind, still running away from an irritated Techno. He halted to a stop when Phil grabbed his arm. 

“Tommy you are a PRINCE,” Phil snapped. “We can literally buy you another one! Stop stealing Techno’s! I swear, you do this every  _ single year… _ ” He put his head in his hands and groaned, but Tommy could tell that there was no real anger behind his words.

The blond prince pouted as Techno reclaimed his apple. He looked Tommy directly in the eyes as he took a huge bite.

_ That’s it.  _ Tommy almost jumped on Techno but Phil held him back by the starched collar of his shirt. 

“We are in public, you little shits,” Phil hissed under his breath. Both princes stopped their squabble. Phil sighed, happy to have corralled another disagreement. It was hard when all three princes were forces of chaos. 

Meanwhile, Wilbur and Kristin were walking down rows of stalls and looking at the offered goods. As Wilbur complimented a shopkeeper on their red and white streamers, he bumped into a baker carrying a tray of bread rolls. They nearly spilled out of her hands but the baker managed to catch them. 

“I’m so sorry, Your Highness!” she said.

Wilbur chuckled lightly. “It’s alright.”

“Please, take a roll for your troubles. Or, I’ve got cookies back at my stall if you would prefer those.”

“Sounds great.” The aroma of the cookies was downright heavenly, and as soon as he took a bite Wilbur tipped the baker a few extra coins. “How’s business?” he asked.

The baker shifted from side to side. “It’s alright,” she admitted. “Could be better.”

The prince frowned. “How so?”

“The rent in my area is a bit high, especially for a commercial place. I feel like taxes are a bit heavy.” The woman hesitated. “I mean no offense, Your Highness, but what Duke Schlatt is suggesting would be better for me and my family. My wife and I want to support you but we have three children and…”

Wilbur wasn’t sure how to reply to that. “I see,” he managed. He set a couple more coins on the baker’s stall before walking off, lost in thought. 

What was one thing that normal siblings and royal siblings had in common? When they’re not being wholesome and nice, they’re competitive and annoying the shit out of each other. 

The family wandered around the games section. Phil and Kristin chatted with a few children while the princes went to look for a game.

“Wilbur, Wilbur, Wilbur!” Tommy said, pulling his brother by his deep blue sleeve over to a ball tossing game. Wilbur paid the fee, and they began throwing blue balls and trying to knock cups over. Tommy was enthusiastic but sloppy. He threw one shot that nearly hit the poor man running the stall. 

“Sorry!” he yelped. Wilbur eventually won, but he decided to give the prize to Tommy anyways. 

Techno joined the pair, striding over with an indifferent expression. 

“Techno! Play some games with us!” Wilbur said.

Tommy disagreed. “He’ll get all competitive.”

“I’m not competitive,” Techno retorted. He then proceeded to absolutely destroy Tommy and Wilbur in a game of ring toss. Tommy gaped in shock. Wilbur just laughed, expecting the outcome. 

“Oh come on, let me have another go!” Tommy demanded. 

You can guess how that one turned out. 

Before too long, the sun was setting and it was time for the king’s speech. The fading sun painted streaks of crimson and violet across the sky. But as the sky dimmed, the city lit up with the twinkling lights of the houses. Phil knew however many times he gazed across L’Manberg, he would never grow tired of the sight. He adjusted his cape, gave Kristin a small smile, and walked onto the wooden stage. 

“Hello everyone!” he began. “Welcome to another Solstice Festival. I am glad to see my people in such high spirits. I know a lot has changed this year, but it is nice to acknowledge our old traditions while welcoming new developments.” He paused, allowing his words to sink it. “I will begin my annual speech momentarily, but I would first like to allow Duke Schlatt to say a few words. Afterwards, we will begin the lantern festival.”

The duke strode onto the stage. He wore his regular black suit but with a blue tie to match the event. Schlatt declared, “People of the Antarctic Empire! If you are not familiar with me, my name is Duke Schlatt of Ramsbury. I am a current contender for the throne, and you might see me making a few speeches. Maybe next year,  _ I’ll  _ be the one making the king’s speech,” he joked. It fell flat. If there was one thing the Antarctic Empire took seriously, it was the Solstice Festivals. Schlatt didn’t seem to notice. He continued on in the same vein. “I’ll lower taxes, and usher in a new era of prosperity. I’ll be a great king! I hope I’ll see every one of you voting for me. For now, I must graciously pass the torch to King Phil.”

“Thank you, Your Grace,” Phil said dryly. The king faced the crowd. “Another summer for the Antarctic Empire! It doesn’t feel like it, does it? We’ve come out of exile, we’re hosting foreign dignitaries, and now an election! It feels like everything is changing, isn’t it?” 

The crowd muttered in response. Phil continued, “I gaze over my kingdom and I am filled with pride and humility. Pride that I can lead such a great place, humility that I am tasked to do so. I see potential, and I see progress. There are changes everywhere. In the mundane, and more recently in the major. It’s an… interesting time, to say the least.” Phil chuckled.

“I’ve always loved the Solstice Festivals. It’s a time where the focus is  _ community. _ The sense of love and friendship that is created is unlike anything else. I can walk amongst the citizens of this great nation and breathe in the heart of the kingdom. I look over the Empire and I see _ people _ .” He gestured to the enraptured crowd. 

“That is part of the beauty of this festival. It is almost as old as our nation. We have done it for many, many years. And that’s something we need to remember. In people, there is progress and there is culture. We have our traditions. We can love the past and look towards the future. Embrace change, but remember the old. 

“The thing that has always been constant, amidst all of this, is the people of this wonderful nation. We are still as powerful and great as we have always been, and will continue to be. We might change, but we also stay the same. The Solstice Festival is a great representation of that.” 

“After all, it’s just another summer.”

The scarlet gradients had faded to cerulean ebony, and L’Manberg was twinkling with the lights of the population. They were gathered in the town square. Many people held a red, blue, or white lantern in their hands. It was customary for the youngest to release theirs first. It was a common belief that the lanterns could represent a wish, but also letting go of something. 

Tommy held a red lantern. He lifted it up towards the sky and set it free. “For the past, and for the future,” he whispered. He watched as it floated up to join countless others, creating paper constellations in the night. As the family watched, more and more lanterns joined the sky. It was a quiet moment of serenity despite the bustle of the festival. 

Wilbur craned his neck to look at the lanterns. He spotted a blue one that risen so much that it was practically a speck.  _ This is nice. _ He turned to see Tommy’s amazed face gazing upward and couldn’t hold back a smile.  _ Yeah, this is nice.  _

If only things could stay in this one perfect moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ungrateful_Sneeze for the idea to add "I'M BACK BITCHES!"
> 
> *HIATUS NOTICE*  
> I'm taking this chapter to announce that I'm taking a temporary hiatus. I just need a break, y'know? It's just been a lot to keep up with recently and I'm starting to burn out. So you won't have an upload for Wednesday or next week. I just need to catch up on writing as well as take a break. I've been neglecting other things to write this and I've just been feeling mentally exhausted. I hope you all understand. It's just been a lot.  
> I'm so grateful for the support and all of the nice comments. We're so close to 10000 hits! This is incredible! Thank you especially to BurnedLikeIcarus for all your lovely comments. You've made this a lot less scary and a lot more bearable.
> 
> I'll be back, I promise. There's nothing I hate more than an unfinished book.


	17. The Prince & I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we dance, shall we dance, shall we dance
> 
> It's the night of the Solstice Ball, and one of our princes finds himself enraptured with a new guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a song to fit this! There's a song called Midnight Waltz by the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra. Basically, there will be bold words ("The song stopped, and the next one started"), and that is when you can start the song. On the second bolded words ("You may"), the song should be around the 2:00 mark but if it isn't, set it there. Hopefully, this works. I hope it will add to the ambiance. 
> 
> TW: Swearing
> 
> If this makes any of the CCs featured uncomfortable, it will be taken down or edited. Honestly, this chapter might hedge it a bit but since the relationship is canon and it doesn't cross any boundaries that I know of, it should be fine.

After a week of festivities, it was time for the Solstice Ball. This was Wilbur’s favorite part of the Summer Solstice. Tommy may have enjoyed the fun of the festival and Phil might like the lanterns, but Wilbur just loved to be amongst the public. 

He was dressed in simpler but still formal clothes tonight. It felt rude to dress lavishly around people who might not be able to afford it. His blue suit complemented the navy decorations that hung in the palace ballroom. No crown adorned his head tonight; he could almost be a member of the public. Wilbur watched as a few servants set the buffet tables up. The tables were laden with snacks for the many, many guests that would be coming tonight. The ballroom could only hold so many people, so they had to establish reservations for the limited citizens that could come. 

Tommy bounded to his side. His younger brother was dressed in a plain gray suit, and he fiddled with the cuffs. “Excited, Wilbur?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Wilbur said. The tables were set up and the orchestra was now testing their instruments. The ball would start soon.

“I’m excited. You know what’s great about this ball? The women. I’m gonna meet so many women, Wilbur, and have so many girlfriends.”

“Girlfriends? Like that time you made a doll out of sticks and named it ‘hot sexy ass lady’?”

Tommy’s face flushed red. “Shut up,” he muttered. “What about that Lady Poki that visited a while back?”

“Poki-Tommy, I’ve told you this like ten times! I never had a crush on her!”

“Oh, it was so awkward for you. What if she visits again? That will be so awkward for you, Wilbur.”

Wilbur lightly punched Tommy in the arm, making him yelp. “Shut up,” he said affectionately. “The guests will get here soon.”

Soon, the townspeople had arrived and the event began. The dresses of the dancers whirled as the music played. Phil and Kristin were among them. All five members of the royal family, as well as a few other aristocrats, attended the ball and were talking with the townspeople. Wilbur spotted Techno leaning against the wall and talking with Ranboo, and Tommy chatting with a group of girls. The Crown Prince himself was taking a break from speaking with the townspeople. Wilbur loved his people, and he wanted to learn more about them and their daily lives. This was one of the few times he could do so. Right now, though, he was taking a break from conversation and munching on a few nuts. 

His silent musing was interrupted by the sight of his younger brother sulking, the group of girls nowhere to be seen. Wilbur sighed and went over to comfort him. 

“What did you do now.”

Tommy groaned and held his head in his hands. “You go up to a girl and say ‘you’re my girlfriend’ and suddenly everyone hates you.”

Wilbur couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing. “You have no sense of decorum, do you?”

“Fuck off,” he scowled. “I’m going to go ask people what’s the worst word they know now.”

“You do that.”

The swelling sounds of the music pounded in Phil’s eardrums. The song swept over him like a tidal wave as he lost himself in the dancing. He led Kristin in a twirl, and for a moment everything was right with the world. 

The song ended, and Kristin curtsied. Her indigo gown brushed against the floor. Phil pulled her up and into a kiss. He caught a glimpse of Tommy and Wilbur talking, and Techno on the far wall, and all of his citizens around him. 

He really was lucky, wasn’t he. 

“So…” Ranboo began awkwardly. 

Techno didn’t respond. 

The teen nervously adjusted his red tie. “Ummm… read any good books lately?”

“Art of War,” Techno replied.

“That seems… very on brand for you.”

“Ranboo, we’ve literally known each other for three years.”

“Techno, neither of us are good with conversation. That’s why we’re over here.”

The prince grunted in agreement. “How’s the memory thing coming along?”

Ranboo sighed. “You know my memory isn’t great, Techno. At least I’ve got ways to cope with it now.”

“Do you still have that notebook?”

“Yep,” Ranboo said, pulling a leather-bound notebook out of his pocket. “Haven’t fixed the sleepwalking issue yet, though.”

“That’s too bad. We don’t want a repeat of…” he trailed off.

Ranboo winced. “No, no we don’t.” He didn’t remember much, but he was never allowed to forget the one night he sleepwalked and ended up stealing a bunch of random things from around the palace. He woke up to a castle in disarray and a pile of stuff in his room, most of which was surprisingly flowerpots filled with dirt. He still kept flowerpots in his room, but they didn’t have any flowers, just grass. Ranboo felt that they were “comforting”, in a strange way.

“I still haven’t forgiven you for stealing  _ and wearing _ my crown.”

“Hey, if the crown fits…”

Wilbur was walking over to the buffet table when he bumped into a young woman in a green dress.   
“Oops! I’m sorry!” she apologized. 

“No worries. I wasn’t looking where I was going,” Wilbur said. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. I’m sure I would remember a pretty face like yours.”

The woman laughed, a pleasant and bubbly sound. “Oh! I’m Sally. I only just recently moved here from Business Bay,” she said, referencing the industrial coastal area.

“I’m Wil.” The prince’s brown eyes met Sally’s bright green ones. Her red hair stood out against her pale skin, and her round eyes were friendly and cheerful. A splash of freckles graced her face. Wilbur thought she was gorgeous.

He hastily moved on with the conversation. “What do you do for a living?”

“I’m an accountant! I’ve only recently started for a company in L’Manberg.”

“And how is that going for you?”

“I hate it,” Sally said bluntly. “My boss is an asshole.”

Wilbur burst out laughing, and Sally soon joined in. 

“What about you?” she asked.

_ Fuck, do I tell her I’m the Crown Prince? She obviously hasn’t realized yet. _ “Uhh, I’m a musician.” It was only a partial lie. He was a musician, just not by trade. 

Another song began, a waltz, and Wilbur held out a hand. “Shall we dance?”

Sally smiled. “Sure.”

He led her to the dance floor and guided her, his hand on her waist. “Do you know how to waltz?”

“I know the basics.”

“I’ll teach you, then.” The pair whirled through the steps, Wilbur helping Sally out when she didn’t know what to do.

“You’re very good at this,” she complimented.

“My dad taught me.” Wilbur fondly remembered Phil walking him through a basic waltz when he was a kid. He wasn’t good at it; he kept stepping on his father’s toes. It was one of the few moments that Phil could spare. Wil always treasured those.

“Your dad? What about the rest of your family?” Sally asked.

“Well, there’s me and my parents and then I have a younger brother, and then there’s a friend that’s basically family at this point.”  _ How vague can I be about this before she figures it out?  _ “What about you?”

“It’s always been me and my father. Nothing special. He’s a fisherman, so the kids at my school would always call me ‘Salmon’.”

“Sally the Salmon…” Wilbur mused. 

“Don’t you start,” she warned jokingly. “What’s your brother like?”

The prince snuck a glance at Tommy. “He’s an annoying little shit but I love him to death.”

She giggled. “He sounds like fun. Does your family live in L’Manberg?”

“I’ve lived here all of my life, but I’ve traveled a lot throughout the country. Still, L’Manberg has always been my true home.”

**The song stopped, and the next one started.** By then, however, people were starting to glance at the dancing couple. Wilbur noticed, and pulled Sally out of the ballroom.

“Where are we going?” she asked. Wilbur was glad she didn’t sound annoyed, only curious. 

“You’ll see,” he said, a mischievous smile on his face. He opened a door to show a spacious balcony a floor above the ballroom. The notes of the waltz still lingered in the crisp evening air. The only light came from windows, from the festivities below, and from speckled stars in the ebony sky. 

Sally let out a small gasp. “Oh, this is  _ gorgeous. _ ”

“It’s just as pretty as you are,” Wilbur quipped. 

“You’re smooth, aren’t you, Wil.”

The prince pulled her into a dip. “Maybe.” He lifted her back to her feet and into a spin.

Sally’s green dress swished out behind her as she twirled out of his hand. “Tell me, Wil, what makes you interesting?”

“Me?” Wilbur laughed. “Not much, I’m afraid.”

“Bullshit.”

“I’m just like anyone else!” he protested. 

Sally shook her head. “I still call bullshit. Do you see these stars? They all look the same, right?”

“...yeah?”

“What about that one in particular?”

Wilbur squinted at the star that Sally was pointing to. “Doesn’t look like much to me.”

“That one is actually the planet Neptune.”

“Really?” Wilbur said, surprised. “I wouldn’t have known.”

Sally nodded. “I love stargazing. My dad used to take me out on his boat and all you could see the stars for  _ forever. _ I loved it.” The smile on her face grew with fond memories, and Wilbur watched with that same smile mirrored on his lips.

“What makes you interesting, Sally?” Wilbur could care less; he knew already how he felt about her. 

“My love for the world,” she replied. “I see a world and all I can think of how beautiful it is.” She glanced at him as she said it, and Wilbur could feel himself blushing. “I know there are cracks in it, and I know there are problems. But I believe that every problem can be fixed.” 

“What about your asshole boss?”

“...almost every problem. Still, cracks can be repaired, pieces can be put back together, and I think beauty can be found in anything. It’s cheesy, but it’s true.”

“Even me?” the prince teased. 

“Even you.”

The music from the ballroom below swelled, and Wilbur turned to Sally with a loving look in his deep brown eyes. “May I have this dance?” he asked, holding out a hand.

Sally smiled. Her green eyes reflected the moonlight.  **“You may.”**

He led her out into the middle of the balcony, beneath the moon and the stars. One hand on her waist and one hand in hers, he led her in a romantic waltz. They had no witnesses but the sky above and the adoring eyes of each other. The music gained a beat as they whirled across the balcony. Wilbur’s heart beat faster as they waltzed around. Their steps were a perfect match to the crescendoing music, and as the music grew so did their love. Wilbur pulled Sally into a twirl, spinning around and around until their eyes met. His breath caught in his throat and blood rushed in his ears. Vibrant green met warm brown, then their lips met as the music crashed in waves around them. Status disappeared; they were simply Wilbur and Sally. Everything vanished. The world became color and emotion, a swirling vortex. They were the clouds and the stars and the sun. They were the heavens and the earth. They were everything and nothing at the same time. They were immortal and yet it felt like the world would overwhelm them.

Then they became mortal again. 

The embrace broke apart, leaving two humans behind. “Sally, I-I-” Wilbur stammered. A voice split the tension. 

“Wilbur! Wilbur, where are you?” Phil called. 

“Wilbur?” Sally gasped. “You’re the  _ Crown Prince? _ Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted to!” he cried. “Sally, this changes nothing. I still feel-”

Sally, in her hurt, cut him off. “This changes everything.” She ducked behind the doors, hoping Wilbur wouldn’t see the loving pain in her eyes. 

“In my heart, it changes nothing,” Wilbur called.

Sally stopped. “Really?” she asked, so plaintively that Wilbur hated himself for ever lying. 

The prince nodded. “I still want to see you, if you’ll let me.”

“You know I can never find fault in anything, Wil.”

“Is that a yes?”

“It could never be a no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thank you for all of you allowing me to take that break. I really valued it. From now on, the occasional Wednesday upload might be missed, just because I've been really busy lately, but I'll minimize the occurrences. 
> 
> You guys got this to over 10,000 hits while I was gone. Holy shit! I can't believe this. Thank you so, so much. I can't believe my little fanfic made it this far. Seriously, I can't thank you enough.
> 
> <3 Ink


	18. Preceding Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter's worth of fluff for you all. I make sure you guys get your fill of happiness.
> 
> You'll need it later ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Swearing, knives (shouldn't be too bad though), mentioned drugs (It's literally just Tommy talking about cocaine don't worry). 
> 
> If any ccs are uncomfortable with anything in this, it'll be edited out or taken down.

Niki loved baking. The princess could frequently be found in the kitchens with the cooks. She had a little section to herself with her own supplies. It wasn’t often that she got a break from the hustle and bustle of royal life. Still, over the years, she had gotten quite good at it and could rival the castle’s trained chefs. Today, she brought Tubbo and Tommy, who was visiting, down with her. 

“Right, we need a few rules. First off, for sun’s sake _listen to me._ I do not need either of you burning down the palace. Tubbo knows how to use the oven and he’s done this before, but Tommy I don’t know what your culinary experience is.”

“I can handle it,” Tommy assured her. He started pulling random bags and tins out of the cupboards. Tubbo sighed. He ran over to help and to make sure he didn’t spill anything. Too late.

“Shit!” Tommy yelped as a canister of sprinkles fell. Multicolored sugar went everywhere. 

Niki, who was busy pulling out the _correct_ ingredients, didn’t even need to turn around. “Get a broom!” she called over her shoulder.

Eventually, the boys settled down and they gathered around the recipe. They were making a chocolate cake and would decorate it with buttercream. Tubbo peered at a word, squinting when he couldn’t read it. “Con-confe…? What?”

Tommy glanced over his friend’s shoulder. “Confectioner’s,” he supplied. 

“Thanks.”

“No problem, Tubbo.”

The trio began making the cake. Niki turned on the oven while Tommy and Tubbo put the dry ingredients in a bowl. They managed to get the correct amounts of sugar and baking powder in the bowl. Suddenly, Tommy’s elbow brushed against the bag of flour. With a _poomf_ , there was white powder _everywhere._ The boys blinked, their faces now pasty white. There was flour over the countertop, on the floor, on their clothes, in their hair, and yet somehow _not_ in the bowl. 

Niki turned around and groaned. “This will take forever to clean up!”

“Sorry Niki,” both of them said sheepishly. 

“Hey, it’s alright though!” Tommy said. He arranged some flour into a line in the countertop. “Cocaine!” he cheered. 

Tubbo laughed. “You’ve been spending too much time with Duke Quackity.”

“Speaking of that, where is he?”

“Dunno. He said he had a business meeting to go to. Seemed sketchy, but I didn’t question it.” Tubbo brushed flour off his pants, sneezing when it got into his nose. He picked up a handful of the stuff, and a mischievous idea came to him. He weighed the options. On one hand, Niki would be _pissed._ On the other hand, chaos. 

Chaos won out. He picked up the flour and chucked it at Tommy. It hit the back of his red shirt. Tommy didn’t seem to notice. 

“Hey big man!” Tubbo cried, grabbing more flour. Tommy turned around and was immediately hit with another barrage. 

“Tubbo!” he spluttered. The blond’s hair was now a pale white. “I’ll get you!” Tommy yelled, and the fight began. Cleaning was futile. This was war. Powder flew through the air, exploding into clouds when it hit its target. Tommy made the mistake of hitting Niki. The princess spun around with murder in her eyes. The duo swallowed nervously and glanced at each other. 

_Whoops._

The battle raged on. The ingredients on the countertop were abandoned; the cake left unfinished. Maybe they would finish it, if they had enough flour by the end of this. Their entire section of the kitchen was painted white at this point. 

At some point, Eret stumbled into the kitchen and was immediately pelted. They didn’t hesitate before jumping into the fray. Now all three Desolis siblings plus Tommy were locked in a flour fight. Eventually, Tubbo slipped on some flour and crashed to the tile floor. Tommy immediately paused what he was doing and ran to check on him. 

“I’m alright, it just hurts,” Tubbo muttered. 

Tommy exhaled in relief. “Good.”

“You’re so clingy, Tommy,” the brunet teased.

“I’m not clingy, you’re the clingy one!”

Once they were all (partially) cleaned up, they actually worked on the cake. Tommy and Tubbo were too tired to do anything but listen. Eret was there to help too, so the cake was finished quickly. It was a bit sloppy, but it was worth it. It tasted delicious. 

Nobody was looking forward to cleaning the kitchen, though.

A team of horses raced through the woods. Hooves thundered on the leafy ground as the group rode to a designated spot. The hunt was a popular pastime of the SMP king and his two friends, and today they had brought two foreign nobles as well as Lord Karl and Lord Punz with them. King Phil and Prince Techno, though they did not know much about this hunt, had been invited to take part. It was a game unique to the trio and not so much for the other SMP nobles, but other aristocrats were sometimes allowed to attend. 

King Dream signaled for them to stop. They were in a small clearing in a seemingly insignificant part of the forest. This area was just outside the Fortress, not quite in Nether but still a ride away from the castle. 

“What’s the quarry, King Dream?” Techno asked. Out of the two Antarctic royals, he was more excited.

“Quarry?” Dream replied, puzzled.

“Yeah, I noticed you don’t have a fox or anythin’ with you. I was wondering what we were hunting.”   
“A fox-oh, you think it’s that kind of hunt. No, Prince Techno, this is a Hunt. I thought you and dear King Phil would enjoy this.”

“You still haven’t explained what we’re hunting,” Phil pointed out.

“Me.”

“Heh?” 

Dream rode Spirit to the front of the clearing and dismounted his horse. He pulled a few colored scraps of fabric out of a bag on his belt. “Welcome to the Manhunt, Techno. The rules are simple: I run, you try and catch me. We’ll each have fabric tied to us. If you lose your fabric, you have to come back here. If I lose my fabric, you win. It will be you six against me.”

Phil was surprised. “That seems… unfair,” he said. 

“You’re right.” Dream shrugged, tying a green cloth to his waist. “Techno will join me.”

“HEH?”

“Unless you’d rather not?” Dream asked. Cold green eyes stared at Techno from behind a plain white mask. Techno didn’t miss the challenge that lay within them.

“Fine.”

Once everyone was ready, Dream punched Sapnap and the chase was on. Techno and Dream raced through the bush, ducking under branches and leaves. Everyone was on foot; the horses were tied up at the clearing. Dream was more nimble and agile through Techno. He skillfully ran through the forest. Right now, the goal was to gain distance. The hunted stayed relatively close together, but far enough that they could easily separate should the hunters find them.

It wasn’t long before they did. Techno could hear Sapnap, Punz, and Karl running towards them. The only weapons any of them had were blunt knives that would hurt but not wound. 

Techno glanced at Dream, wondering what the plan was. Dream nodded to him and pointed to two different directions, signaling to split up. The Antarctic prince sprinted to the right while Dream went… up? The king quickly scaled a tree and sat stealthily on a branch. Techno continued running, but not before peeking back one last time. A high-pitched scream rang out. Dream had ambushed Karl and was now triumphantly waving a scrap of purple fabric. Sapnap and Punz were nowhere to be seen.

Techno continued running. He darted around a tree and nearly trampled Duke George. Thinking quickly, he pulled his knife from his belt and managed a quick strike at George’s ribs. The duke keeled over in pain, and Techno nabbed the cyan fabric at his waist. 

“Techno!” Dream called. Techno nodded, and they ran off again. This time, it was just Sapnap. The duke let out a yell and ran at Dream, tackling him. They tussled on the ground before Dream managed to kick Sapnap’s shin and escape. Sapnap gave chase and ignored Techno, who took the chance to leave.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t long before the prince met another enemy. Lord Punz sprang out of a bush and made a grab for Techno. The warrior knocked him back with a hefty swing, and Punz skidded to a stop a few meters away. He quickly got up again. The noble dashed towards him and almost managed to eliminate Techno, but Techno managed to grab his white cloth. Punz scowled and trudged back to base. 

_Gotta find Dream._ Techno followed the trampled grass and passed a beaten Duke Nick. Part of Techno wondered where Phil was. The Antarctic king hadn’t made an appearance at all. He spotted Dream’s lime green coat. The king was still running amongst the trees, though there were no hunters in sight. The only one left was Phil. Techno was on edge; the only hunter left had stayed out of sight the entire time. What if he was watching him right now?

Phil was watching. 

Just not him. 

The king swooped down on Dream from above. Phil lept from a tree and landed on the other king, pulling both of them into a roll. As he watched, Techno was reminded of the formidable warrior the king had been in his youth. Phil certainly hadn’t gotten rusty. He pinned Dream down, knife in one hand and the other holding down Dream’s arm. 

“Got it!” Phil crowed. Dream’s scrap of green fabric was held tight in his fist. Dream pushed himself up and groaned.

“You caught me by surprise,” he complained. 

“You know SMP tactics, but you don’t know Antarctic Empire tactics,” Phil smugly replied. “Now I’ve just got to find Techno.”

Dream caught Techno’s eye. The prince was hiding in a bush that was hopefully big enough to cover him. He couldn’t help it, he was tall! But _Phil didn’t know he was there._ Phil mentioned Antarctic Empire battle tactics. Too bad Techno was studying war strategies, tactics, and armies. He remembered one that was basically using the terrain to your advantage- very easy for the treacherous land of the Empire. 

It worked here, too. Moss camouflaged Techno’s footsteps. It was hard to believe, but Phil was distracted enough by his gloating that Techno was able to sneak up on him. His dark green scrap was stolen before he knew it. Phil only noticed when Dream burst out laughing. 

“Oh-goddammit Techno!” Phil grumbled. 

“I win!” Techno jokingly shoved Phil. “You’re always too prideful.”

King Dream got to his feet. “Well-played,” he said. Green eyes once more stared at Techno, but Techno thought he noticed a hint of respect in them. 

Sally stared at the note in her hand. Her finger traced the words written in Wilbur’s neat handwriting. They’d exchanged a few hidden letters now, and she’d forgiven him for lying. Sally insisted on keeping their relationship secret, though. Wilbur always tried to spend time with her, and tonight he had something planned. 

_Dearest Sally,_

_I have a surprise for you! I think you’ll like it._

Below was an address, and instructions to wear something nice.

_Can you please do something else for me? Could you draw a small picture of yourself? Just a tiny picture._

_I promise it’ll be worth it. Just please give me a chance._

_Yours,_

_Wil_

She stood there now, behind a brick building. She was dressed in a deep burgundy dress with a cream-colored shawl over her shoulders. 

“I’m glad you came,” a quiet voice called. The crown prince walked out of the darkness. Wilbur pulled the dark brown cloak off his head. He wore black slacks with a gray suit jacket. “You look pretty,” he commented.

Sally blushed. “Thank you.”

“Did you bring the drawing?”

She nodded, pulling out the tiny illustration. He took it and then pulled something out of his pocket. It was a silver locket. Wilbur opened it and placed the drawing inside. On the other side of the locket were the words “Sally, my beloved”.

“I wanted something to remember you with, since I can’t see you all the time,” Wilbur explained. He pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a necklace with a silver and sapphire fish pendant. He pressed it into her hand. “And I want something for you to remember me. I’m the prince, I have to spoil you somehow.”

Sally gave a bubbly laugh. “Thanks, Wilbur.”

“Now for the second part of our date.” Wilbur led her to a side door. He opened it, poked his head in, and beckoned for someone else. A man dressed as an usher walked over. 

“Prince Wilbur! Always good to see you,” the man greeted him. “Here for the show tonight?”

“You know I hate to miss it, David,” Wilbur said, grinning. He held the door open for Sally, who marveled at the decorations. They were in a barren side hallway, but she could see a foyer that was absolutely gorgeous. 

“Who’s this?” David asked. 

“Sally, my girlfriend.”  
“Wil!” Sally gasped. 

Wilbur put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry, they’re used to keeping secrets for me. Welcome to the Soot House of Theater, Sally!”

“His Highness is one of our biggest patrons,” David explained. “Usual seats, Wilbur? I can throw in the VIP treatment for the lady.”

“How are you all doing? I don’t see Charlie or George around.”

“They’re backstage practicing. Tonight’s show is our routine, after all. I’ll tell them you’re here, though.” The usher led the couple to box seats that were ridiculously comfortable as well as private, but still had an excellent view of the stage. The seats in the audience were mostly empty; they arrived an hour before the show began. Another man dressed in the uniform set down a bottle of wine and a plate with snacks on it.  
“Thanks Matt!” Wilbur said cheerfully. “Is the show tonight good?”

“Definitely,” Matt replied. “Basically, we collected a bunch of stories of the worst guys at bars and we’re reading them out. It’s hilarious.”

“Looking forward to it.”

Before too long, the lights dimmed and the show began. The members of the Soot House took the stage and entertained the audience with stories of drunk men, fake numbers, guys who couldn’t take a hint, and creeps getting messed up. The couple watched it while sipping on glasses of red wine. It lived up to the hype, and Sally and Wilbur couldn’t stop laughing. 

“I see why you like this place so much,” Sally remarked at one point. 

“Theatre’s always been a passion of mine,” Wilbur explained. “I love musicals, and music, and stories, and whatnot.”

“Can you play any instruments?”

Wil nodded. “I can sing and I play the guitar in my free time.”

“You’ll have to show me.”

“I’ll have to show you the palace,” Wilbur agreed. He frowned, and his eyes turned stormy. “It’s not fair,” he complained. “I want you to meet my family! I want you to meet Tommy and Techno and my parents, but I can’t cause you are simply an _accountant._ ” He spat the last word out. “As if that fucking matters.”

“Wil, you know how the world works…” Sally tried. “It’s better we stay a secret!”

“It shouldn’t have to! I want to show off my lovely girlfriend to my family! But I can’t! I could’ve done so much worse! I could’ve fallen in love with a _fish,_ for fuck’s sake! But nooooo, an accountant is absolutely unacceptable!”

“Maybe eventually,” Sally placated. “I do want to meet them, but it’s too soon.”

Wilbur sighed. “Maybe.”

The show continued, and then it was sadly over. They excitedly chatted about the show while sneaking out the side door. Sally grasped her necklace with one hand and Wilbur’s hand with the other. 

“I had a great night!” Sally gushed. 

Wilbur smiled. “I’m glad.” 

He planted a last peck to her cheek, and then they parted in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the hits and kudos! I hope you guys liked this. 
> 
> It'll be the last fluff you get for a while hahaha  
> No, it won't be too bad don't worry.
> 
> I've been thinking about starting a oneshots book about dads on the Dream SMP and taking requests and such. What do you think? It probably wouldn't be updated that often but might be nice for writing practice or if I ever get writer's block with ROAE.


	19. Formal Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Phil get into an argument, and Wilbur storms off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Swearing, yelling, 
> 
> If this makes any creators uncomfortable, it'll be fixed or taken down

“We’ve got to take action!” Wilbur snapped. The prince and the king were locked in a tough conversation. “You keep expecting things to fall into your lap, for things to work out by themselves! But we can’t rely on that!”

“You need to have faith in our people, Wilbur!” Phil retorted. “We place our citizens above all else, and if they don’t choose us then so be it. They’ll choose the best option for this nation.”

“We need to show them that we  _ are _ the best option for this nation!”

“We’ve done that already! For 5 years! Our people above all else, Wilbur!”

Wilbur turned away. “Schlatt doesn’t care about them. They don’t know that. We need to convince them that we do, and we do that by _actually doing_ _something._ You were fine with me making a speech before, why not now?” He started for the door, but Phil moved to stand in his way. 

“Things have changed. I can’t let you do anything rash.” The king crossed his arms across his chest. “I believe it’s best that we don’t do anything.”

“Is that why you were such a shit father?”

Phil was struck speechless, and Wilbur knew he hit close to home. The prince pushed past him and out the door. 

The crown prince strolled into the streets of L’Manberg, making a beeline for the podium. Nobody accompanied him, and for Wilbur that was fine. He didn’t need anyone. The argument left him fired up, and he may as well put those emotions to a good cause. He climbed up onto the wooden stage, the blue cape he grabbed flapping behind him. A crowd soon gathered, curious about the heir to the throne spontaneously making a speech.

“To the Antarctic Empire,” Wilbur shouted. “I bring you a speech on the contest for the throne and the merits of the current monarch. Believe me as you will, but listen to me.” He waited for more people to arrive. 

“Our nation was founded on the principles of liberty and happiness under a benevolent leader. My ancestor fought a war for these very principles and founded the city in which I stand. When we seceded from SMP so many years ago, we escaped from a tyrant. We formed a monarchy that had one goal in mind: to serve for the benefit of the people. I can tell you now that Duke Schlatt goes against these very beliefs and seeks to serve his own self-gain.” 

Gasps resounded from the audience. Wilbur spotted quite a few disbelieving frowns. He continued, “I hate to discredit my opponent, but I must address the selfish behavior he has exhibited. I have known His Grace for many years. I have not yet seen him on a throne, but I know what his behavior is like. The king and I as well as the rest of my family have always sought to put our people first, and to listen and love our citizens. I believe we have done that over these past 5 years, and I would love nothing more than to continue doing that.”

“Duke Schlatt says he’ll lower taxes! I have a family to feed!” A heckler yelled. “His policies are better!”

“I can tell you that the majority of the taxes you give to us go back to the people in the form of programs, shelters, and infrastructure,” Wilbur responded. “I myself have led many of those efforts. Still, I know lower taxes will help you, all of you, and I can promise that we will make an effort to fix this. Economic reform, a food bank system, even just the other day we were discussing how to improve education. My family makes an effort to listen to the kingdom. We are not tyrants. Our very empire was an escape from tyranny, and yet a vote for Duke Schlatt is a one-way trip back to it!”

The audience muttered amongst themselves. Wilbur was glad to see that most of them seemed receptive. He lowered his voice and sat down. “Look, can I be real a second? I care about you guys, ok? I want to help you. The Antarctic Empire has always been something I have invested myself in. I want to keep doing that. My father says to have faith in our people. I do. But I want to prove that you can have faith in us, too.” He stood back up and pumped a fist in the air. “We are worthy of  _ you _ , and I will prove it!” he yelled. “I am the heir to the Antarctic Empire, and I will serve it to the end of my life, no matter what happens!”

He was met with a smattering of applause. Wilbur smiled.

“Yeah! Go Wilbur!” 

Wilbur turned to the audience to see his little brother standing there and cheering for him.  _ Tommy? What are you doing here?  _ He fixed a glare on him, and Tommy suddenly looked guilty. Wilbur hopped off the stage and ran through the dispersing crowd. “Tommy? What the fuck are you doing here?”

Tommy rubbed the back of his head. “Heyyyy, uhhh, Wilbur! I, umm, followed you out here! I think you did a great speech, though, really impressive.”

“Tommy. What are you doing out here?”

“Ok, so I did follow you. I heard you and Dadza arguing and wanted to, uhh, make sure you were alright! Phil’s still kinda pissed though, maybe you should head back-” He was cut off by a slap on the back of the head, then immediately met with a quick hug from Wilbur. 

“Tommy, this was very stupid of you, but thanks.”

“No problem big dubs, although you really should get home…”

Wilbur sighed. “I should, shouldn’t I?” They started on the path to home, but the moment was interrupted by a very unwelcome sight.

“Wilbur! Tommy! Such a nice surprise,” Schlatt greeted them. “I caught some of your little speech, Wilbur. You’ve certainly become more cutthroat.”

Wilbur broke away and apathetically glared at the duke. “Hello.”

“Might we engage in some casual debate? We’ve got quite the crowd,” he said, addressing the few people that were around them. “Perhaps you could back up a few of the things you said about me,  _ Wilbur. _ ”

“Schlatt, I really don’t give a shit about you right now.”

Tommy started cackling as a few people in the crowd went “oooh”. 

The duke spluttered, “You can’t expect me to take your speech and do nothing! Allow me to defend myself!”

“You don’t allow shit, bitch,” Tommy retorted. “We’ve got better things to do.”

“Fuck you, Tommy!” Schlatt, drunk on rage, screamed. Showing his true colors, he continued to go off. “You listen to me, you little shit!” He marched towards Tommy. “I’ll give you-”

A strong grip halted him. Wilbur, eyes flashing with restrained fury, stared down at him. “Watch yourself,” he hissed.  _ Nobody hurts my little brother.  _ He stalked off with Tommy by his side, but not before the younger prince could stick his tongue out at the fuming duke. 

“I’ll see you soon,” Schlatt growled. 

“Crown Prince Wilbur Soot of the Antarctic Empire!” Phil yelled. 

The man in question flinched. Phil only called him by his title  _ and _ his middle name when he was royally pissed. No matter how old Wilbur got, he never grew out of the fear that filled him when Phil said his full name. The king stalked down the grand staircase. He looked angry. Tommy slunk off through a side doorway, leaving Wilbur to stand alone. 

“Wilbur,” Phil said, pointing to his study. “Meet me inside.”

Tommy had escaped Phil’s wrath. Well, almost. He could still hear it. He paused in the hallway, listening to the angry words of a father. 

“Hey, Tommy,” Techno whispered. The older prince was holding two training swords. “Come with me.”

Tommy followed him wordlessly into the training studio, grateful for the distraction. He grabbed the sword that Techno offered to him and they began to spar. He blocked out the echoes of the argument with the solid  _ thwacks _ of the sword. Techno occasionally pointed out flaws and offered advice. Tommy uncharacteristically listened, just focused on the task at hand. 

After the second argument that day, Wilbur exited Phil’s office scowling but sad. His father had not been pleased, to say the least. He chewed Wilbur out for not only disobeying him but for causing a stir in town and “a violent verbal attack on Schlatt” that was “wholly unnecessary” and “probably ruined everything”. All of Wilbur’s earlier fire was gone; now he was just feeling empty. It was like Phil’s words had carved something out of him. 

He pushed open the heavy spruce doors. The library had always been a safe space for him. Wilbur always found himself among words, much like Techno. It was one of the things they had bonded over when Techno first joined the family. Wilbur ducked amongst the bookshelves in the history section to a little room he had found when he was 10. It had a detailed map of the region on the wall as well as an armchair and a stack of books. There was a long-forgotten cup of tea sitting in the corner. Wilbur settled himself into the armchair before bending over and groaning into his hands. After a little bit of sulking, he picked up  _ The History of the Empire _ and began rereading it. 

He had just gotten to the section about the Fifth Battalion when a knock startled him out of his stupor.

“Wilbur?” Phil called. He sounded… apologetic? 

The prince stepped out of his closet. “Yeah?”

The king sighed. “I’m… sorry.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry, Wilbur. Tommy told me what happened, as did a few other people. I should have trusted you. You were right. Your speech actually did some good. I shouldn’t have yelled at you, either. So I’m sorry.”

The prince was stunned, to say the least. He didn’t expect Phil to apologize, but he didn’t expect his speech to _actually work_ either. “They were receptive?”  
“Apparently.” Phil turned to the bookshelf. “The history section? I should’ve known-”

The two other princes stumbled into the library. Tommy was sporting a new bruise on his upper arm, but otherwise he looked fine. “Wilbur!” he cried. “Did Phil apologize? I told him how you completely  _ destroyed  _ Schlatt and how everyone loved it.”

“Yeah, thanks Tommy.”

Tommy darted over to the bookshelf. “Anything good? There was a book I was reading a while back about the Battle of L’Manberg and the duel against the old King Dream, but I think I misplaced it.”

Wilbur raised an eyebrow. “ _ The L’Manberg Revolution Finale _ ?”

“Yeah.”

“I thought you were done with it so I put it back.” He strode over to the shelf and plucked the book out. He handed it to Tommy, who hopped onto a nearby couch and began reading. 

Phil sat down next to Tommy. “Do you remember that time I found you surrounded by a pile of books, Wilbur? You were really obsessed with anteaters when you were like, 7.”

“Never obsessed, just hated them and wanted to find every pathetic detail about them so I could obliterate their existence,” Wilbur grumbled.

“Wilbur, that sounds like an obsession.”

“Quiet, Techno, you potato-obsessed fuck.”

Phil chuckled. “We have a lot of good memories in this library. I remember, shortly after Tommy was born, I found you and Techno reading a book on how to take care of a younger sibling. Not really applicable for you at the time, but it was sweet nonetheless.”

“Once, I found Tommy panicking before a test he was supposed to take. I found him in the library around midnight with a stack of textbooks frantically trying to cram. I came back fifteen minutes later and he was passed out,” Techno said. “I carried him up to his room.”  
“Is that why I woke up in my bed the next morning?” Tommy gasped. “I thought I somehow sleepwalked!” The teenager set aside the book he was reading. “Wilbur, do you remember the impromptu history lesson you gave me once?”

“You said King Tubbo was the second king, not the third! I couldn’t just let such blatant misinformation go uncorrected.”

“Yeah, well, King Schlatt wasn’t much of a king, was he?”

“That’s why he was assassinated!”

“I thought he had a heart attack?”

Wilbur’s eyes widened, and Tommy realized he was actually right. He started cackling maniacally. “I knew a history fact and Wilbur didn’t!”

“Shut up, child!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a new book out! It's called "Dad SMP" and it's a book of one-shots with an inconsistent schedule, but I'm taking requests. Feel free to take a look!


End file.
